The College Years
by Psychosomatic Addict Insane
Summary: Goku & Krillin, best-friends and brothers, are about to embark on a new journey in their lives as they both enroll in the prestigious West City Prefectural College. Friendships will be tested, dreams will be realized, romance will blossom and hearts will be broken. A/U, main couples are featured (K/18, G/CC, B/V) but couples may vary as pairings shall be muddled up too.
1. Introduction

**I've been mulling over doing a school/college fic for a while and decided to give it a go. Don't go too hard on me, it's my first try at one! The first chapter is a little slow getting into it, but I'm wanting it to develop. Hope you enjoy & stay tuned, I already have templates figured out for the next few chapters so a quick succession of updates should be coming up tomorrow (since it's night time right now over here). As you might figure out, everyone is human. There is no saiyans and all-a' that.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragon Ball Z nor any of its characters. Yada Yada.**

**Chapter 1**

A knock on the door alerted the snoozing Master Roshi who rose from the couch, flailing his arms around and drastically trying to hide the porn stash he had been "examining" before he fell into a deep slumber, "I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down!"

After shoving the last of the magazines beneath the couch, Master Roshi made his way to the door and opened it to a man whose demeanour clearly screamed: "_I hate my job...kill me now" _– Master Roshi wasn't too sure why the young man looked so down, he was only a postman for crying out loud. Life could be worse.

"Chin up kid! You look like you're about ready to walk on into the water over there!" The older man chuckled, pointing past the hover car to the sea that enshrouded them. He was surprised the postman was even able to find this tiny island with the amount of sea, from a distance it looked like it was covered – cut off from the rest of the world. But it was paradise.

"Hey uh...yeah, guess you could say that. I have a delivery for a Krillin and uh...Goku? I'm sorry, their surnames are strangely not specified."

Master Roshi nodded, "It's a err...common mistakes that the damn government make. It's Roshi, for future reference," mentioned the martial art expert whilst taking the separate letters and looking briefly at the writing, noticing the franking signature had beneath it the words: _West City Prefectural College_.

"West City Prefec—they got in? WOOHOO! My boys got in!"

"Yeah...congratulations. Your boys get to go to one of the top colleges in the country...whilst I'm just a postman, get the sadness now?"

"I'd apologize for my outburst but—boy, I just can't! I'm too happy! WOOHOO! IF YOU WERE A WOMAN I'D KISS YA BOY!"

The young postman's eyes almost fell out of the socket and he took the awkward remark as his cue to leave, with a simple wave he walked – no, ran – to his hover car and got as far away from the island as possible. Master Roshi didn't dwell on it, his two pupils – nowadays, they seemed and were treated more like his own sons – had just realised their dream. He couldn't wait to spread the news.

* * *

Krillin and Goku had just yesterday graduated from Red Star Academy and were celebrating with friends at their local "hang-out spot" the Dragon's Ball. Goku was onto his third plate of fries whilst Krillin was conversing with the group, "Yeah, me and Goku here aren't sure if we even got in college. We were late entries because—well, Goku is a bit slo—" Krillin paused to look at his dim-witted best friend/sort-of adopted brother who in return met his gaze with a sheepish smile, completely unaware of the conversation and the fact he was about to be insulted. Krilin always had a soft spot for that smile and felt a twang of guilt, he sighed. No matter how obtuse Goku was, he was still like a brother to Krillin...infact he probably was, although nothing was ever wrote on paper – Master Roshi never formally adopted the two young adolescents, he merely by chance "stumbled" across the two and took them in – his main aim being to mentor the two, both in martial arts and life. Hence why he enrolled them in school, the martial arts side partly for protection – though Krillin would object _"that's not what it's used for!" _his Master scoffed and would tell him to respect his elders...and to get him another graphic magazine from the store. At first, Master Roshi's main aim was to train the two young boys so they would be eligible to enter junior tournaments for generous cash prizes, he never actually expected to start feeling affection and protective over the boys, as such Master Roshi's motives changed over the years – he never pressured them into Martial Arts anymore, it became more of a hobby after time. And so, as he sat in the diner with his closest friends, Krillin back-tracked as usual and defended his closest one, changing his words to something more appropriate in defence of the trivial Goku, "—actually, we just sent off the applications late. That's all; we got confirmation that they were received though. Just literally waiting on a yes or no."

Tien narrowed his eyes, he along with Goku, Krilin, Chiaotzu, Oolong and Puar was the core group of friends, they'd known each other throughout High School and the thought of college coming meant most of them separating. Although they would be away from their friends, Krillin and Goku decided to brave their college years as a cohesive unit – together. That's the way they worked best – whether it was on projects in classes, their basketball team or helping each other "score" chicks. It would be tough without the "sexy six" as Oolong had labelled them once, but aslong as they had each other's backs – they'd do just fine.

"Yeah, sure...that's the only reason, Krillin," Tien said suspiciously, sizing up Goku who was still occupied with his fries before maintaining his focus on Krillin.

"Yeah, it is. Anyways where'd you apply to? We're discussing our ventures with you, yet you've failed to mention yours as of yet," Krillin countered.

Tien grunted before responding, "Chiaotzu and I will be attending the Satan Polytechnic Academy. I believe Oolong and Puar are following suit by sticking together and—where are you guys heading off to again?"

"South Coast," both Oolong and Puar responded in collaboration.

Goku chimed in, "Hey! The group won't really be splitting up then guys you know? We've all got someone with us. It'll be just like high school, nothing to worry about. Only difference is we won't have a killer basketball team."

"I'll make any team good," Tien smirked.

"Hey! Don't forget about the brilliance of the teams point guard. Y'know people say the guy at the point is the true leader of the team," Krillin cleared his throat and stood up on his chair, taking a half-bow in blissful arrogance. Being a "short" 5'5 man had its advantages – especially in the sport he loved. Playing basketball is half of the reason Goku and Krillin even got into college...it's not like Goku could get in on grades alone. And West City excelled in sports in particular – it was fate.

Oolong dragged his friend off the table and the group shared a moment, exchanging stories of what they thought their college years will bring, to agreeing to meet up on the holidays, before moving onto old times and fond memories. The reminiscing was brought to an abrupt end by the ringing of Krillin's cell-phone. Goku was never allowed to bring his out, not after the incident which involved him dropping the phone in some pudding and trying to eat it, claiming it was a part of the "texture" of the cake.

"Hello?"

_"Krillin?"_

"Hey Master Roshi, what's up?"

_"Goddamnit boy, I told ya' there's no need for that "Master" shenanigans! I trained you both to the fullest and can do no more, which no longer makes me your master!"_

"No need to be so blunt about it, but why did you call? Is everything alright?"

_"Never better! I need you and Goku home ASAP though boy got some important news. Don't keep me waiting, an old mans gotta' sleep!"_

"Master...it's only three thirty PM, don't you think that's too early?"

_"Nonsense! Don't back-chat your master—"_

"But you said you weren't my mast—"

_"JUST GET HOME BOY!"_

The line went dead and Krillin gave off a bemused look to the group, explaining the situation.

"Maybe he's having another stroke?" Chiaotzu joked.

"No, no. But it sounded important so we better go Goku. We'll catch you guys at the weekend, okay?"

"No biggie, until then guys," the four responded to the departing duo.

"See ya!"

And with that, Krillin and Goku hailed down a taxi and headed back to the Kame House.

* * *

The boys were unsurprised to find their master...or former master, whichever – passed out on the couch with a porn magazine covering his face. Every now and then the magazine would rise and fall as the elder man lightly snored. The boys exchanged looks before Goku pressed his fingers against Roshi's nose beneath the magazine to halt his breathing. For a few minutes Roshi was unresponsive to the joking gesture which worried the two younger men.

"Uh...Goku, I think he's stopped breathing."

"No, don't worry. I know what I'm doing! He's perfectly fi—"

Suddenly, Master Roshi pounced up, his deep black-bag ridden eyes rising upon the person whom had his nostrils blocked. Roshi slowly took a hold of one of the fingers and _tweaked _it to the side.

"OUCH! LET GO!"

"Boy that will teach you to sneak up on some old man. Playing tricks huh? How's about I show you a trick, it's called _let's break Goku's finger because he thinks trying to kill his mentor is fun_."

"Ow! No, I wasn't tryi—don't squeeze please, I'm sorry!"

With that, Roshi released the tight grip and patted on the couch for his two students to have a seat.

"So what's going on, why'd you call us here?" Krillin enquired.

"Well, for these. I may have already taken a peak but...screw it, I'm your guardian and I'm allowed!" Master Roshi passed the two letters to the duo, edging a few spaces back on the couch in fear the two would become so enveloped in excitement they'd crush him on the couch. He'd trained them well; maybe too well...they were becoming too strong for their own good. It made him feel all the more older knowing they would soon be on his level in terms of strength and strategy...maybe the latter would take Goku a little longer to learn.

Goku and Krillin read the letters in unison, praying for good news.

_Though your application arrived later than expected, we at West City Prefectural College are pleased to announce your acceptance to our college; enrollment will begin in the fall. Further details will be posted to you at a later date. We thank you for your application & hope your time with us is as productive as it is enjoyable. We look forward to seeing you._

To say Krillin kept his cool was an understatement, right now he looked the epiphany of a mad man possessed. But it was only half of the deal – he still needed his best friend, his brother to be accepted. It was more-or-less inevitable Krillin would make it in, like Goku he excelled in basketball which was appealing to the college's basketball program, but his grades were also pretty good. He averaged straight B's and the occasional A's and C's here and there in high school...but Goku was another story. He only just passed several subjects on grades of a C- and such, thanks to intense studying sessions with Krillin and the gang. They would tease him with food in order to take him pay attention – heck, it worked in the end so why not? But West City was no ordinary college, it excelled in just about anything and there was no doubt anyone who was _somebody _would be in attendance. Heck, rumours were even spreading that the science heiress Bulma Briefs herself was attending – that rumor made Krillin chuckle.

Krillin said nothing; he instead looked at Goku and waited on him to make the first move. Just to be on the safe side incase his less-able friend was not selected. No biggie, they had applied to other colleges together but this was the _one_. The one they vowed to attend together.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck and let out an exasperated laugh, "I got in...I can't believe it, I actually got in!"

"THAT'S GREAT! I mean, yeah...me too! But that's so amazing, now we can attend together!"

"My boys are well and truly growing up. Leaving home will be tough at first but you two will get the hang of it."

"Will you be alright Master Roshi?" If there was one thing that pained them about leaving, it was leaving behind their Master. But West City was not _too _far away and they would be sure to visit every other weekend and the holidays – besides, they still had the whole summer to go yet.

"My boy, your old man will be just fine. I've always wanted this for you two, a real future. Heck, I found you both in such a state I'm surprised I did so well," Roshi left out a half-hearted chuckle to lighten the mood, his signature.

"You never failed us and never turned your back on us like others have in the past. For that, we thank you mas—Roshi. Who knew an old bum like you could raise two wild cats like us huh?!" Krillin sniggered, high-fiving Goku in the process.

"Hey college boy, don't go labelling you no wildcat just yet! I distinctly remember sharing a few of my explicit magazines with yourself, _son_."

Goku hissed an _ouch _whilst Krillin stood dumbfounded, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Silence engulfed the trio until Roshi stepped up, bringing the two into an awkward yet meaningful group-hug.

"The next step boys, are you ready?"

**Adios for now.**


	2. Registration Day

** "ohallo4" Thanks for the continued support, means a lot! I'm still doing the other story but I've just got more ideas for this one at the moment - have no fear(hehe)! And cheers to zee others for the reviews. Enjoy.  
**

A few months passed, Krillin was packing the last of his clothes, stuffing them in black bin-liner bags since he ended up using most of his normal bags. He was flabbergasted over the amount of stuff he owned, here he was thinking he'd only need the three bags – he ended up filling up both of them plus two black bin-liners. Besides it didn't help that he was also doing Goku's packing, who in his defence had tried to do his own packing but just failed miserably. So behind his back Krillin re-packed the majority of Goku's items – no mocking intended, just a nice gesture. He was always the nice guy of the group, Krillin.

The short martial artist took one last look around his room; many memories plagued him. The pin-board that was hanging up where his entire photo collection - now packed - once hung up proudly. The very bed he lay sat on being the first time he had experienced being with a woman...although he always thought that never counted since they were both drunk and didn't even remember if they were together or not. It was drunken disarray; still it was fun to brag about it to the guys. The group and the hang-out spot, the 7am wake-up calls before high school to call into their local diner for coffees before school started – routine of course. Maybe he was being melodramatic about the whole thing, he had a tendency to become hyperbolic in big situations – but this was the biggest one. He was leaving _everything _behind, except for Goku. Right now he was the only one keeping him sane. Krillin slouched back into his head, clinging to the stripped cover tenderly.

"I'll miss this place."

* * *

Goku on the other hand had a smile that stretched from ear-to-ear; he was already packed courtesy of Krillin and was bouncing a basketball off of the wall in his room. He relished the idea of college cordially, though he would miss the Kame House and Master Roshi, Goku was always yearning for a new challenge in life. At least he'd have his best friend and brother by his side too, what could go wrong? He had his plan for college life all worked out.

Since his grades were sub-par (to say the least) he was under the impression that – hypothetically of course – he would be made to join the basketball program. He had no problem with that, one of his ambitions was to maybes go pro and what better stepping stone than college to do so? Krillin could join him too, Goku tearing up the boards and Krillin racking up the dimes. It was a match made in heaven, much easier than studying (God forbid) and an easy "get rich" scheme. If they both stuck at it together, led this farce of a basketball team to a state championship _all _the scouts would be on notice. Heck, he might even be able to skip the other 3 years of college and just enter the draft after his 1st year! The West City Chargers weren't exactly a star team, but Goku was sure he and Krillin could change that and make them contenders. Alas, this was Goku and his "bright" ideas never quite turned out as planned. Krillin always said Goku was too optimistic and was way too idealistic, telling him to mellow down and to stop jumping to conclusions. Goku would always counter saying Krillin needs to "open up more" and not be so pessimistic. However close their bond was, sometimes they could really be one another's ying-and-yang.

Goku was interrupted from his thoughts by a knock on the door, then Krillin entering after a moments pause. Goku smiled and passed the basketball to Krillin, "Hey, what's up? You ready?"

"Yeah Goku I'm ready...I'm just trying to get used to it, is all. The thought of leaving Roshi alone on this island is painful."

"Krillin, Master Roshi will be alright – he wants this for us, okay? So just relax and take it on bro."

Krillin bounced the basketball off the ground momentarily, composing himself before speaking, "Yeah I suppose so. You seem very much keyed up over this move, you sure you're not putting on a facade and hiding the fact you're really scared from me?"

Goku laughed hysterically, "No, I mean yeah I'm upset to be leaving and all – this is our home and always will be. But aren't you excited for the adventures we'll face, Krillin? You might actually get a girlfriend that sticks around this time—" Krillin interrupted Goku to scoff before he continued "—and we have a chance to make something of ourselves. Give something back to our Master, yeah? This basketball gig could really work, 'K. We were watched by scouts at Red Star so why can't we impress them at the big time too?"

"Well, the Chargers do suck. I guess they could use our talent – just, don't get your hopes up. You have a tendency to do that and when it doesn't work out, you shut yourself out from people to avoid bewilderment."

"We were always destined for greatness, you and I. That much I'm aware of bro, even if the details don't quite pan out like I plan them too – we two will be fine. I'm just thinking ahead, I'm not like you – I'm not smart, I'm not very good at conversations and I speak without thinking. You could get by on your grades, graduate and maybes get a good job at the end of it. What about me Krillin? I don't plan on even making graduation, even if basketball is a second option to you – it's my first and only option. It just means we can pay back Master Roshi for all the times he's helped us too."

Krillin approached Goku and benevolently placed a hand on Goku's shoulder – using the bed as a lift with him being a 5'5 man and Goku standing at a lengthy 6'3 – "Hey, the game means a lot to me too and I know your intentions are good Goku. I'm just saying, don't get your hopes up that's all. You won't fail at college, is that why you're so focused on b-ball?" Goku merely nodded in response.

"Well, 'G. That's about to change, you're right – we are destined for greatness. But we gotta do it by working together bro, no more "sexy six" it's just you and me now. I'll help you graduate and you can help me on my game – well, certain aspects of it. I am pretty amazing afterall,"

"Basking in the glory huh Krillin? You're only a five foot four point guard, the reason you're so good is because no one can reach you to get the damn ball from you!"

"...yeah well, maybe so. I still view it as an advantage as opposed to a disadvantage. My height is a weapon!"

"_BOYS! THE TAXI IS HERE, C'MON DOWN NOW!" _

"Well, here we go...are you ready Krillin?"

Krillin took one look around the room then smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do this."

The boys grabbed their bags and made their way down the steps, making sure to take in every last detail of the house before departing. Master Roshi stood at the bottom of the steps with the front door already wide open, showing the hover taxi parked outside with a morbidly obese man standing out front.

"Here, here. Hand me over some of their bags kids – I might be getting old but I still got some strength in the old guns!"

The duo laughed and handed Roshi one of their bags each, carrying the rest out to the taxi. The taxi driver hesitated after seeing the amount of bags, before finally snatching them – abruptly – and thrusting them into the boot of the taxi. Master Roshi, Goku and Krillin them took a solemn look at one-another, before embracing in a group hug.

"This is an important step in your life boys, I have no doubt you'll succeed. Besides, you can tell me all about it the next time you come visit—2 months is it? Don't forget to mention the babes too!"

The group laughed before the younger men got into the taxi, waving bye to Master Roshi and turtle, which was just making his way out of the ocean, said a quick farewell before planting himself albeit slowly next to the elder man. Hey, at least Roshi wouldn't be totally alone.

"—don't forget to take pictures too! Plant cameras in their rooms, boys! The showers photograph the showers! I've taught you well – goodbye!"

"Bye Roshi! We'll miss you, see you soon!"

* * *

Around 2 hours later, the taxi hailed to a stop outside a colossal campus. The scenery was the definition of beauty; the antiquated building was encompassed in what Krillin could only identify as palm tree-esque kind of plants. Everything was bright, everyone who was on the entering the campus carried themselves highly – and if their smart yet expensive looking attire was anything to go by, the boys thought that a quick bout of shopping may be in order. Aside from progressing in basketball, the objective was to fit in and make friends. This place was gargantuan so despite the fact they had each others backs, at some points it might not be enough. They were already guaranteed a room together but their classes wouldn't necessarily coincide with that – there would be points were they would be alone and having a friend would really help the progress.

"Welcome home...for the next four years at least," Krillin chimed.

"One if we're lucky enough, we're only 17 Krillin some players get called up by scouts to the draft when they're 18 – it's possible."

"Yeah well don't get all your hopes up on staying the one year, you should at least give it two minimum. Don't wanna jump ship too quickly now, y'know?"

Goku pondered for a moment, he knew Krillin was right – he just didn't want to say it. He always said it and it became tedious, but damnit...did he wish he could be that right.

"Yeah, you're _probably _right I suppose. I'll stick it out for two years and then see what hits me."

"I admire your confidence in your own ability Goku, now let's go get signed up!"

The duo paid the taxi fare and grabbed their items, walking down the pathway which led straight to the entry of the building. A large banner was hung up in the main hall saying: _If Registering please see the desks to your left-and-right, all other students returning – welcome back! Please check in with your nearest tutor._

Krillin and Goku made their way over to one of the many desks and grabbed a registration form each, filling out their basic details before passing them back to the clerk to be checked.

"Ah it's the Roshi's – the late entry guys. I must say for brothers, you two look nothing alike! How'd you lose your hair? He must be a whole foot taller than you, how are your genes so different? Poor things...anyways, I've checked you both in. Your dorm-tutor will be arriving shortly to escort you to your rooms – please take a seat."

Krillin mumbled something almost inaudible as they made their way to some near-by seats, grunting due to the amount of bags – "Well, she was pleasant huh? I wonder if everyone is gonna' be asking questions like that..."

"Don't worry about it bro, I doubt they will. This place is pretty high class and I doubt all the snobby kids will be worried about two adopted brothers as opposed to their work and money," Goku replied, patting Krillin's head with his spare hand. Krillin merely grunted and pushed past a few people to reach the seats, until he accidentally bumped into a woman a few inches taller than him – probably around 5'7 – but heck, almost everyone was taller than him!

"Oh jeez, I'm so sorry, I'm so—"

The blue haired beauty delicately flicked her hair from her face, sizing up Krillin with a flirtatiously glare.

"—I'm so Krillin, i-i-it's nice to meet you. I mean, oh jeez...I'm really sorry about knocking you!"

The girl chuckled, brushing down her teal dress before gaining her composure, "It's quite alright. It's partly my fault too, the names Maron. You a first year too?"

"Am I a first ye—I mean, yeah – duh! Of course I am ha-ha."

"—Krillin, what's the hold up? We're about to be shouted u—oh hi there," Goku said awkwardly, setting eyes on Maron who nodded in return, responding with a question, "You two friends?"

"Well you could say that, on some weird level we're actually brothers."

"But you look nothing alike..."

"No, not by blood but uh...adopted but I guess it was never formally done so—"

"—what Goku is TRYING to say is, we're brothers but not by blood. We were both adopted, yeah," Krillin intruded, nudging Goku with his elbow for once again speaking without thinking things through. However nice Maron seemed at first glance – she could easily be a gossip and the last thing they needed was everyone scrutinizing them on the first day.

"Right, sounds very...complex? I'll leave it at that though, seems a delicate matter. So _Krillin, _hopefully I'll see you around sometime."

"He plays basketball – if that helps! He's very good too; scouts all over are talking about him! He'll be signing up for the Charges – come watch him."

Krillin could have scolded Goku for opening his mouth again and possibly ruining his chance with _another _girl – even if he did have his best interests in mind, but what came next was not what he expected – not from a girl on Maron's quality.

"Oh, really? I was a cheerleader for my old basketball team back in high school. I was juggling with the thought of whether to join the squad for college but, knowing you're on the team? May have just edged me closer to auditioning," And with that, Maron winked and walked away from the awe-struck duo – making sure to sway her hips side-to-side.

"Did she just—does she—did you—did I?"

"Spit it out, Krillin!"

"First day of college and already got me an admirer, you jealous yet?"

"Not in the slightest," Goku gestured ahead past a group of people to the very same Maron, who they were speaking to just moments ago, talking to another guy. Upon spotting the duo watching her, she waved with a smile before returning to her conversation. Krillin gawked and Goku face-palmed. He had to be one of the most best looking guys in the room and whilst Krillin wasn't exactly...bad looking, the baldness and shortness was usually a turn-off. How was he getting this girl?! It must be the muscles, but even so Goku was well-built too. The personality reason was just B-S, Goku had first-hand seen guys treat girls like crap and have them running back for more. Maybe it was just the aura Krillin was blessed with – or maybe the girl was slightly inadequate.

"...okay, maybe I'm slightly jealous."

* * *

_"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP YOU LOT! I'M YOUR NEW DORM TUTOR FOR THIS YEAR – MR. PICCOLO! IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO FOLLOW ME TO THE DORM WHERE YOUR ROOMS ARE, THAT WOULD BE JUST SUPER. LISTEN OUT FOR YOUR NAME, AS WHOEVER'S NAME I SHOUT MUST COME TO ME AND COLLECT THEIR SCHEDULE FOR THE YEAR!"_

"Mr Piccolo huh – doesn't sound too conspicuous at all," Krillin muttered to Goku who chuckled, following suit with the rest of the group. The group consisted of around 20 to 30 students, if the main hall was anything to go by – the size of the group must mean the dorm was just as big as if not bigger. Goku, with Krillin just behind him, had his attentions elsewhere rather than on Mr Piccolo who was currently calling out different names. He had his gaze fixated upon one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on – well, not the _most _beautiful, but she sure was something, a pale woman who had her black hair tied up in a bun, loose strands dangling over her eyes. Thin layers of charcoal eye-liner covered her eyes with just a touch of lip gloss glazing over her lips – Goku didn't understand why she needed any make-up on, it seemed she was genuinely beautiful without it. He was never one for bragging, but he'd been with quite a few women – heck, you only live once. He was only 17 soon to-be 18 and there were only about four women. He hadn't tricked them into bed though, he'd been friends with them – even in a relationship with one of them and it just developed. If anything, he was always a gentleman. After his first tumultuous relationship – however friendly they were with each other - Goku was put off by the thought of a girlfriend, he had girls who were strictly _friends_. And this girl would probably fall into that category, regardless of how she looked. For all he knew, she could be a complete and utter psycho.

His attention drifted from her once he felt a tugging on his arm, Goku raised an eyebrow and looked down at Krillin.

"Goku, he's shouting your name! Go get your schedule!"

"_I SAID IS A MISTER "GOKU ROSHI" PRESENT? COME GET YOUR SCHEDULE BEFORE I THROW IT IN THE BIN."_

Goku pushed past the crowd desperately, reaching Mr Piccolo in the nick of time – "That's me, that's me! I'm Goku Roshi!"

Mr Piccolo merely grunted and shoved the schedule into Goku's hand, "ALRIGHT, IS A MISTER KRILLIN ROSHI PRESENT? COME COLLECT YOUR SCHEDULE."

Krillin followed suit and pushed – well, walked – past the group, it being much easier for him due to his height. He raised his hand once in view and grabbed the schedule offered to him. Goku & Krillin dropped to the back of the group to compare their schedules with each others.

_GOKU ROSHI:_

_PERIOD 1 – ENGLISH LANGUAGE/LITERATURE_

_PERIOD 2 – BUSINESS ADMINISTRATION_

_PERIOD 3 – BASKETBALL PROGRAM_

_BREAK_

_PERIOD 4 – CALCULUS_

_MANDATORY ABSENCE FROM LESSONS EVERY THURSDAY IN ACCORDANCE TO BASKETBALL PROGRAM SCHEDULE_

_KRILLIN ROSHI:_

_PERIOD 1 – AP ENGLISH LANGUAGE/LITERATURE_

_PERIOD 2 – LAW_

_PERIOD 3 – BASKETBALL PROGRAM_

_BREAK_

_PERIOD 4 – CALCULUS_

_MANDATORY ABSENCE FROM LESSONS EVERY THURSDAY IN ACCORDANCE TO BASKETBALL PROGRAM SCHEDULE_

"Woo, we got first, third and fourth together!" Goku beamed.

"Not so fast Goku, I've got AP English, whereas yours is just...English."

"So? What's the difference?"

"Well...mines like an advanced class whereas yours are just normal, y'know?"

"Oh right. Well, two out of four ain't bad. We've got Thursdays off too – that must be when the basketball games are along with Sundays."

"Bummer, I was hoping Sunday would be our "lazy" day like it was back at home, oh well. You never told me you were taking Business?"

"Well...I know, it's just a second option – someone always told me it's good to be safe," Goku exclaimed & Krillin smiled, "You'll do well in Law Krillin, if you don't make it as a b-ball player I have a good feeling you'll be a lawyer."

"Hah, guess we'll have to wait and see what the future holds."

After about 5 more minutes of venturing through the campus, being shown several sites along the way, the group arrived at their dorm. At the main corridor there was a "social" area which consisted of a TV, snooker table, several vending machines and around 8 computers. Next to that was a very generously sized kitchen – washing machine & tumble dryer included – and then what looked like a social study room with a library. The students were shown the library with a brief tour, apparently Mr Piccolo was a very disgruntled and clearly – patience wasn't one of his virtues. He made his tours quick yet effective. The library was about the same size of the main hall they entered in – everything was old fashioned, the drawers, the carpeting, wall-paper, and heck – even the books themselves. A handful of computers, many tables & chairs made up the social study area at the other side.

After walking past yet another corridor that contained the bathrooms, Mr Piccolo pushed past a set of double-doors which led to a red painted corridor with a sign imprinted above one of the doors: **_"Z DORM"_**

"_WELCOME TO Z DORM, LADIES AND GENTS. YOU'VE ALL BEEN ASSIGNED YOUR ROOM NUMBERS; CHECK EACH OF THE DESIGNATED DOORS AHEAD UNTIL YOU FIND YOURS. UNPACK, AND THEN BE READY LATER ON AT 6 PM SHARP FOR A MEET-AND-GREET. OH AND DON'T THINK ABOUT PULLING NO SHENANIGANS, NOT ON MY DORM. PEOPLE PULLING SHENANIGANS WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERELY. I WILL NOT HESITATE TO REMOVE ANYONE FROM WEST PREFECT PREMISES FOR MISBEHAVIOR. NOW GET SETTLED IN!"_

Everyone in the group looked shaken and quickly obeyed Mr Piccolo, whose vein was now throbbing out of his forehead. After all, he was a 6'10 very well built man – it seemed he was the type who would stick to his word. That's what frightened everyone. Goku & Krillin counted the numbers on each door until they found theirs: Number 23. They unlocked the door with the key and pushed it open, practically collapsing inside with the weight on their bags. Women were always criticized for the weight they carried – these two were twice as bad!

"Goku..."

"Yeah Krillin?"

"You realise that Mr. Piccolo is also the basketball coach, right?"

"...I was so right to take Business."

"Forget it; let's just get ready for this meet-and-greet thing."

**Swoosh, hope y'all enjoyed it. BTW I'm fully aware Krillin in the manga is about 5'0 but for obvious reasons I've decided to up his height up (only by a few inches!) along with the rest of the groups too – so he's still the midget one! Part of this seems so One Tree Hill-esque but I take inspiration from it since I'm a fan of the show. Adios for now.**


	3. Meet-and-Greet

**Told you there would be another quick update, I've got templates for the next few chapters figured out aswell so expect a quick succession of updates within the next few days.**

Krillin was looking dapper in a plain black t-shirt and tie combo, with regular suede pants and his signature black trainers. This meet-and-greet was huge to him and Goku; it could begin their objective of making friends. It couldn't come at a better time, his confidence being sky-high thanks to an earlier encounter with a beautiful blue haired girl. If all girls are that _friendly _in West Prefect he was sure he'd have no problem fitting in.

Goku on the other hand was dressed in a plain orange t-shirt with black khakis and white Nike trainers to finish. He kept mocking Krillin over his choice of attire which was beginning to irate the smaller man.

"Look, Goku – I get it, you don't like what I'm wearing. Now would you shut up about it?"

"Don't you think you're over-dressed Krillin? C'mon it's a meet-and-greet between _students, _not teachers!"

"Teachers will be present too Goku and I sincerely apologize for wanting to make a good impression, you should be trying to emulate me, not mock me."

"Emulate you? Whatever, it seems like these rich kids like that standard of clothing anyways," Goku sighed, lambaste motions in every move he made as he reached for a tie that would match his outfit, hooking it through his collar before tying it completely.

"The key is to smile, Goku – smile. You should practice in the mirror."

Goku raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "You practice smiling in the mirror?"

"Hell yeah, it's a great way to improve one's charisma. Haven't you played The Sims before? It explains everything about life in such a simplified motion."

Goku stared dumbfounded at his "adopted" brother before adding a few finishing touches to his outfit. Krillin shrugged and threw on a stylish jumper over his tie & shirt.

"Ready?" Krillin inquired.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The social study/library room was filled with students who had name tags attached to their shirts. Single tables were organized with two chairs stood opposite to each other, sort of like a dating service. It looked so humdrum, people moving in synchronized motion onto the next person to introduce themselves and repeat the same thing over-and-over. Krillin looked so somnolent, stood like an ornament which made the two of them look further out of place.

Krillin was snapped out of his daze by a hand grazing his shoulder; he turned to the recipient and recognized it as the girl he had met earlier on at registration. It was Maron.

"Fancy seeing you here, handsome."

"Well, this is a meet-and-greet after all. Why wouldn't I be here?"

"Just making an ice-breaker, Krill—Krillin was it?"

"That's right, so are you in Z Dorm too?"

"Yeah, I'm at number 6 – my roommates are complete tools though so I'm glad to be out that room, even if it is at some silly event."

"Oh well, you only just met them, give it time – they might surprise you. I'm at 23 and me and Goku here—" Krillin paused to point at Goku who in return waved half-heartedly before venturing off to find someone to talk to, "—we share a room, mainly 'cos we requested one together. I guess you can do that thing in advance."

"I guess so."

"So Maron, what high school did you attend?"

"I was down at East Valley High, it was so ideal. It had a beach and everything which was just in walking distance!"

"East Valley...the Vikings, good basketball team. I think we played them once – we won, obviously – but the school seemed lovely."

"You seem quite sure of yourself, Krillin. Be careful your ego doesn't come back to haunt you."

"My ego is perfectly intact, Maron. But thanks for noting that," She lightly punched him in the arm as a response and laughed. Krillin wasn't sure what to think of the gesture at first but after her laugh he assumed it meant something good. He hadn't had much experience with women as opposed to Goku and only previously had two very short term girlfriends. He hadn't even picked up the basic philosophies of dating – the giggling, touching and flirting were all still traits he had little knowledge of. He was a funny guy, so he figured he'd just use his humor and wit to impress the ladies.

"You're a funny guy Krillin," Bingo, "I'm going to go meet some other people, peruse about. I'll be sure to catch you later."

"B-bye Maron, don't be a stranger! Remember my d-d-door number i-i..." She had already wandered off before Krillin could finish his desperate sentence, "—is 23."

"Good job Krillin, now you're the bumbling idiot."

"_Or _just the idiot who talks to himself."

Krillin turned around to where the voice was coming from and looked up, meeting eyes with a woman whose stoic demeanor sent a pulsating wave down his spine. At first, he was frightened – but then he took a closer look and really _examined _the girl. She was blonde, yes. Ice blue eyes, yes. Pale skin, yes. Big chested, yes. She was perfect for Krillin...even though she was about five inches taller than him.

"Uh...hi, my name's Krillin."

"Yes, we have name tags for a reason—oh I'm sorry, can you not read? Here – let me come closer."

The blonde girl bent forward, showing off her name tag to Krillin though there were certain...features that he couldn't take his eyes off. He snapped out of his daze and read the name tag, itching his chin afterwards.

"Eighteen? I didn't realize you could have a number for a name."

"And I didn't realize they allowed moronic midgets in Z Dorm but I guess our interpretations are all wrong."

"Moronic? Ouch. The midget part I can handle but moronic is a little too pre-judgemental for me, don't you think?"

"I'll agree to disagree."

"You're strange, you know that? _Eighteen_? That's a pretty strange name."

"And Krillin isn't? Or the fact that I've only just noticed right now you're bald isn't? I can see my reflection in that thing."

"You know what, this was supposed to be a meet and _greet _but I'm not receiving much of the latter from you."

"You were talking to yourself and people were starting to notice, you should be thanking me. I've just saved you a reputation you don't want – that wasn't my intention though, I just wanted to see who would vaguely attempt the role of the _idiot _of the dorm. Guess I've found my match."

"And I've just found out who the bitch of the dorm is gonna' be. Nice talking, lady," Krillin was about to save face and walk away on the winning side until he felt a strong tug around his tie and was slowly pulled back to a visibly angry Eighteen.

"Listen you little midget, I'm just here to study – friends is not on my agenda. Making enemies is an entirely different thing though and I'm going to give you a warning, since I feel sorry for you – do not _fuck _with me or I'll make your life in this dorm miserable. Understood?"

Her voice dripped with disdain, each word hitting Krillin smack-dab in the face like a hammer. Wow. He'd never been threatened by a girl before, only their parents. This was strange...considering the way this woman was, it was quite frightening. Oh well, at college you were meant to experience new things and Krillin guessed this was one of them.

"A _bitch _and a _bully_, well – Z Dorm certainly knows how to pick them 'ey?"

Eighteen released Krillin's tie and recomposed herself, she turned to walk off before she bent down towards Krillin's ear, whispering something – "Be careful what you wish for, _Krillin_," she retracted, then placed mocking kiss on Krillin's cheek before rising up, flashing one of the most patronizing smiles Krillin had ever seen in his life.

"See ya around," and with that she was gone. Goku came out of nowhere after witnessing (secretly spying) on the entire encounter, placing both his hands onto Krillin's shoulders.

"What. Was. That?"

"Goku...I honestly have no idea, in the space of a day I've met the kindest and the craziest girls of the college. I'm pretty sure she was mocking me though...yet can't help but like it, sad right?"

Goku patted down on Krillin's shoulders, "Don't worry bud, but from where I was standing it did look like she was mocking you bro – little too intimate though. That Maron seems into you though."

"Yeah, Eighteen is just crazy but Maron...she seems so nice, a little slow but nice. I'll be sure to explore that one," The duo exchanged a laugh before making their way to one of the tables, beginning the official meet-and-greet-dating-service-style process.

* * *

Goku was sat opposite to a man who looked as equally unimpressed as Eighteen did. The man had similar hair to him, long black & spiky, but was considerably shorter. He must have stood at around 5'10. The man had his arms folded and his exterior screamed: _Don't approach me or it'll be the last move you make. _Goku gulped and looked around, hoping there was an empty seat at another table so he could skip away unnoticed. The man was currently unmoved and didn't even make an attempt to look at Goku – so maybes he didn't even know he was here. Goku gently edged out of his seat to make his way to another table before a chilling voice sent him to a halt.

"Going somewhere? My my, that was a quick meet-and-greet indeed."

"Uh...sorry, didn't think you'd noticed. You're just sat there, didn't even move when I came over."

"Didn't have to."

"Right so uh...what's your name?" Goku was met with the boy tapping the name tag on his shirt.

"Can't you read? It's right there. Do I need to spell it out for you? V-E-G-E-T-A."

"VEGE—oh, Vegeta. Well, it's nice to me you – my name is Go—"

"Goku, yes. Unlike you my mellow minded companion I can read. Where I can come from, the name Goku is translated to _Kakarott. _I have a habit of calling people by the names as pronounced in my country. Not to cause offense, it's just the way I roll."

"Kakarott? Err...okay? So what high school did you come from?"

"I went to the Saiya-jin Polytechnic Academy; it's an exclusive—private school. It was also ideal as I literally lived about 10 minutes away."

"Wow that's a mouthful. But believe it or not, your "mellow-minded companion" here has heard of such an expensive school. Yeah, you do live quite a while away but uh...I only know you by basketball. I went to Red Star, played for the Devils."

Vegeta's eyebrow shot up, for the first time he stared Goku in the eye in light on the new information, "So you play ball, huh?"

"Yeah, me and my uh..."brother" wherever he is where starters on the team. We never did play the Saiya-jins though, different conference and such with them not being in the same country. It's strange, you're right next to us too – didn't see why they couldn't make the exception."

"Well you got off lucky then; I couldn't see a team that plays _you _and a _midget _as a starter doing any good against the might of the Saiyans."

"How'd you know the midget was my brother?"

"Saw you talking to him earlier, you've practically been stuck to each other like glue so it was fairly obvious...I must say, what strange genes. You being so tall with hair and him being so short and...bald."

"I think he's literally only four or five inches shorter than you, do you really classify that as a midget?"

"Silence, enough debate about the chrome-dome. What position do you play in basketball?"

"Uh...forward slot normally. I can fit into both rolls but because of my size I'm preferred in the small forward role."

Vegeta nodded, "You're looking at Saiya-jins starting shooting guard. Hence why you're lucky we haven't crossed paths, your team wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Now, why do you say that? We won the state championship in our area – practically defeated everyone to get there."

"You've just...never played a team like us, just the weaklings that surround you Kakarott."

"Must you call me that? I've told you my name is Gok—"

"And I've told you that is how we say it where I am from. Now, we have met and we have greeted. This conversation has duly run its course – goodbye."

There was a moment's pause before Goku realized Vegeta wasn't going to be the one to stand up & leave – he wanted Goku to leave. A further moment's hesitation and Goku finally rose up and walked away from Vegeta, who resumed his folded arm stance and staring at the ground aimlessly routine.

Krillin meanwhile was bonding with a fellow who had a few too many scars on his face.

"Goku, come over here – come meet Yamcha," Goku nodded and apprehensively approached the two – after his last encounter with Vegeta he wasn't sure he could take another "meet-and-greet" – they seemed torturous.

Yamcha held out his hand and Goku breathed out a sigh in relief, finally – someone normal, "Nice to meet you Goku, just been speaking to your brother here. Didn't know you both played ball – so do I. I thought I recognised you both when I saw you; we played against one-another in freshman year. Devils against the Vikings?"

Krillin chimed in, "So you went to East Valley? Did you know uh...Maron, pretty girl – blue hair?"

Yamcha sighed, "Yeah, we dated for a few months but it turned sour. I know she's here too – I'm trying to avoid her but thanks for the heads up."

_No problem, _thought Krillin, _I'll just not mention that I'm also currently flirting with her. Nope, definitely not. _Goku saw the discomfort Krillin was in and decided to change the subject, "Oh you were the Center for the Vikings right?" For a position like that, Yamcha must have only been about 6'6. He was only taller than Goku by a few inches at least and playing at such a demanding position like that made Goku quite impressed with his ability.

Yamcha chuckled, "Yeah, one of the smallest Centers's in the state apparently. But also the best rebounding one – don't forget that. Anyways Krillin here knows my dorm room number, feel free to knock on anytime if you wanna' hang out. I'm in the same boat as yous, guys. Just trying to make friends and get along just fine. See ya."

Goku & Krillin waved in unison to the departing Yamcha, before turning to each other.

"He's not bad, is he?"

"It's finally nice to meet a sane guy, sheesh. I was just talking to some guy over by the meet-and-greet tables and I swear I've never felt so demeaning in my life."

"Who was he? The one who looks like he's about ready to kill someone or the fat guy eating a donut?" Krillin asked, peering over to the tables.

"The one who looks ready to kill someone – he plays basketball too. For the uh, Saiya-jin academy or some made-up crap like that."

Krillin froze, "Saiya-jin? Seriously?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Goku...those guys are ruthless, I've heard stories about Saiya-jin – legends even. They literally destroyed teams, won by a point margin of 30 or more the majority of the time and always ended up injuring the other team."

"Oh, so they're good? Well I'm not gonna' let him know that, he seems smug enough as it is."

"Let's just meet a few more people then get out of here, this has become a joke," Goku nodded in agreement and the two ventured through the crowds, trying to find some sane people to converse with.

* * *

The double-doors leading to the social study/library area were flung open, casting everyone's attention away from their respective companions and to the bold person making such a dramatic entrance.

Her glittery green dress stuck out like a sore thumb and she was wearing a little _too _much make-up for a 17/18 year old. She looked well looked after as evident in her flawless skin and one look at her told you all you needed to know: She was fabulous and she'd make sure you'd know it too. Her perfectly manicured nails trailed across the clasp of her Fendi bag, removing a lip-gloss to once again reapply.

Once she was satisfied the attention was fully on _her_, she strode across to the middle of the meet-and-greet section where the tables were set up and pulled out a chair before another person could take it, planting herself down oh-so-smugly.

The guy who was sitting opposite her looked mesmerised, his attention was fully on her and that's the way she liked it. Men were like toys to her – used & abused – just as she had been in the past. She vowed never to go back to such a vulnerable state again and decided so should like the domineering role for once, after all – she was better at it. The woman took one look at the man— no, boy – before flicking her hair back and introducing herself.

"Hi there, the name's Bulma Briefs. You may know me as the heiress to Capsule Corps...just a little business I'm sure you've heard of conducting all sorts of what-not experiments. But enough about me—oh, who am I kidding? You can't get enough of me can you? I'll continue talking about myself then."

Plenty of whispers spread around the social study area – just as Bulma had expected – once the heiress made her appearance known.

_"That's Bulma Briefs!"_

_"She's like, the richest teenager on the planet."_

_"I heard her nails are insured for five-hundred thousand zeni."_

_"She's so flawless."_

_"I heard she's such a humanitarian, she gives back to the community. I aspire to be like her."_

Goku & Krillin caught wind of the whispers and looked at each other in pure amazement.

"It can't be, can it?" Krillin asked, already knowing the answer.

"It looks like it is bro – the rumours were right, the heiress herself is attending this college."

"Wouldn't surprise me if daddy dearest owned the damn building," Added a new voice to the conversation, the duo turned around to spot a woman with her black hair tied up into a bun – the same bun Goku recognised from registration. It was the girl.

"H-h-hi there, so you know Bulma?" Goku asked as a feeble attempt to make conversation.

"Not personally, no. I know _of _her, of course. She certainly makes sure everyone knows of her. The company isn't _hers_, there's a reason she's only a heiress. A spoilt brat."

"I take it you don't like the rich?" Krillin asked with a chuckle.

"I don't dislike them but people like her make me sick. Here's me, good ole' Chi-Chi getting into college the old fashioned way – scholarship and all – and Miss Princess over there probably had daddy make a phone call to make the arrangements."

"You should never judge a book by its cover," Goku replied.

"Take another look at your cover over there; it screams out 'does this dress make my boobs look bigger? Is this skirt too short? Good!' Get it? But let's not discuss her, hi – I'm Chi-Chi."

"I'm Goku and this is my bro, Krillin."

"Brother? You two are...adopted right?"

"...you don't have to be so blunt about it."

"I'm sorry if I've offended! Just it's pretty obvious that's all, so Goku – how are you finding college so far?"

"It's only been a day and honestly? A little tedious."

"Honestly? Back at ya, this place is filled with ego-maniacs I swear I'm this close to a nervous-breakdown. They should be worried of me when I'm full of rage and I'm wielding a solid book."

"Hah-hah...yeah, you don't actually hit people with books though, right?"

"I sincerely hope my rage blackouts never lead me so far but who knows?!" Chi-Chi let out a disturbing chuckle and Goku was beginning to think his first suspicions of her were correct – smart but psychotic.

"I'm gonna leave you guys to it and head back to the room, Bulma Briefs over there has pretty much taken over the show. Nice to meet you Chi-Chi," Krillin waved and left the two.

"Bye Krillin! Nice to meet you too! Aw, what a sweet little guy. Anyways, I really came over because I saw you oh-so conveniently staring at me earlier on when Mr Piccolo was guiding is to our dorms. I thought I may have had something on my face then came to the conclusion that you're possibly slightly retarded, but after further inspection that's not the case at all," Chi-Chi said with a simple smile.

Goku was taken aback; he wasn't sure if he was just insulted, then complimented, then insulted and complimented all over again. But, a friend was a friend and who was he to pick if they just so happened to be psychotic?

"I'm glad to hear I ticked all the boxes of normality, whatever that is. But uh...yeah uh about the staring I just um..." He paused, rubbing the back of his neck with so much uncertainty. _Think, Goku, Think...come up with an excuse damnit!_

"I'm sorry; I do this thing where I stare at people for too long without taking the hint. Hah-hah, maybe I don't make the list of normality after all."

"Don't bring yourself down, you're as normal as any other guy in this room; I'm not insecure unlike the Barbie doll over there so I don't mind. It's just others might, y'know? Anyways I'm gonna' follow suit of your brother and make my way back to my dorm room. Nice meeting you Goku! Chat again soon I hope!" And with that, she left.

Goku stood for a moment at the exact same spot, a smile etching across his lips. Okay, his first impressions were almost right of her – Chi-Chi was a borderline psycho who suffered from rage blackouts and hated the rich and snobby. Perfect, just perfect.

He was beginning to think that maybe those traits were deemed normal around West Prefect.

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Adios for now.**


	4. First Day Jitters

**Boosh, hope y'all enjoy this one. Was a pain to write but I think I got it in the end.**

The echoing noise of the alarm clock in the room woke a disgruntled Goku, who turned to look at where the noise was coming from: _7:30 AM _the alarm clock read. The first day of college was upon him, still – he could never get used to the early mornings, couldn't do it in high school either. And Mondays were always the worst.

Goku sighed and slapped the alarm clock off, practically throwing it off the desk without realization. He took one look at the bed next to him and picked up a letter left behind by Krillin.

_Goku,_

_I know you hate getting up early so I didn't wake you – I've left earlier to have a quick look round the campus so I don't get lost on my first day. See you at basketball practice – be ready to get schooled._

Goku crumpled up the letter and threw it in the bin, letting out a sarcastic chuckle. He hated getting up early yeah, but he would've appreciated being able to browse the campus too. Goku was always the one who got lost and perplexed more so than anyone else.

Screw it, lessons started in an hour and a half – the only reason Krillin set the damn alarm so early is because it takes Goku almost twice as long as any normal guy to get ready. Do you know how hard it was to wash hair as big and spiky as his?

He slapped himself in reality to gain some motivation and finally stood up, letting out the longest yawn known to mankind. After snapping out of his daze, he grabbed the nearest towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Krillin meanwhile was halfway over the other side of campus; he had been trying to figure out a way to his lessons in order to not get closed – but that didn't work, he got lost anyways. Who knew trying to find where AP English was being taught could be so damn difficult? He found the other lessons with no problem – the gym obviously being the easiest due to its enormous size.

Krillin always liked to think things ahead and plan his next move – be strategic. When you looked like Krillin you had to do these things in order to survive the terrors of society. He figured this time would be easy, just follow all the geeky-looking kids and they should guide you. Instead those very same geeky-looking kids seemed to guide him straight to yet _another _library.

He sighed and took out his schedule, typical – there wasn't even a teacher in sight who he could ask either. He'd just have to use his initiative and figure this out on his own – but in a building as big as this, it was easier said than done.

His eyes were diverted from his schedule to a seat being pulled out and someone sitting down on the same table as he was. Krillin looked up and recognised the girl from the meet-and-greet session a few days ago – Eighteen.

"Well, if it isn't the bitch of the dorm."

Eighteen growled, "I just came to see how the class clown is doing. It seems so fitting how you'd be lost already, almost as if I called it right."

"I'm not lost I'm just...taking in my surroundings. What are you doing here?"

"'Taking in my surroundings' apparently."

Krillin paused momentarily, "You're lost too?"

"Ah-hah! I knew you were lost and unlike you – I'm not stubborn enough to admit it. Yes, I'm lost and I was hoping the idiot would be able to guide me – what strange logic huh?"

Krillin rolled his eyes, "Alright, pass me your schedule and I'll take a look."

Eighteen dug into her bag and retrieved a piece of paper, placing it on the table as opposed to handing it directly to Krillin, and then slid the paper across the table to him.

"Let me guess, this is my next mission? Who would you like me to kill 007?"

"Shut up."

Krillin sighed at her lack of humor and picked up the schedule, taking a look. He was beginning to wonder why this girl seemed so violent and closed-off at times and it didn't help when he saw the first lesson on her schedule.

"AP English? You're taking that as well?"

"Oh God, don't tell me you're actually smart enough to get into AP English? They must let anyone in it nowadays."

Krillin hissed, "Right, guess we're in the same class too and that's the one place I can't find either. But hey, we have like an hour to find it so no rush, right?"

"An hour spent with you looking for a class room? Don't you wish," Muttered Eighteen who instantly grabbed her schedule from Krillin and went to move from the table until another presence joined the duo and made itself known.

"Krillin? Hey, it's Maron!"

Krillin looked up and gawked, _two _beautiful women at the same table as him. Wow, Goku would never believe it, "Hey Maron, how are you? Take a seat," The latter question was just a formality as Maron had already made herself comfortable on the table, she smiled at Krillin and turned to look at Eighteen – who in return met her gaze with a cold stare.

"Who's this?" Maron asked a little too impolitely.

"_This_? I've no need to introduce myself to some dim-witted woman like you," Eighteen countered, setting herself back down in the chair – she sure as hell wasn't going to be the one made to move. This was her new quest, this table and its meaning – she would remain and this other woman would fall.

"Are you his girlfriend? I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize from the way we were speaking to one-another that you were in a relationship."

That got Eighteen's attention going; this short, bald man had _this _girl pining over him? Eighteen could tell the woman was a complete bitch but there was no denying her beauty – sort of the way you could describe Eighteen too. So what was she doing with this guy? The only thing he had going for him was his muscles which were strangely large for a short guy. Could she be that naive to just be after him for the way his body looked? There were plenty of guys around here who were good looking and had alright figures. Maybe she wanted to _use _this one though, manipulate him into doing whatever she wanted. Eighteen had a knack for doing the same she'd admit but she was way past that high school crap – and men for that matter. Still, although she wasn't entirely bothered by the notion she felt a little bad on Krillin – he didn't know what he was getting himself into. She thought about warning him but then decided she couldn't care less either way.

"N-no, she's not my girlfriend. I only met her at the meet-and-greet."

Eighteen snapped out of her thoughts and nodded along, "Mhm...I just came here to apologize for my actions."

"Y-you did? You're apologizing? Really?"

God, he was such a sap, "Yes – really. I pre-judged you and that was wrong."

Maron the whole time sort of zoned out of their conversation, after she got confirmation that he wasn't in a relationship or that this _bitch _wasn't his girlfriend, she figured she'd get more friendly with this guy – he was a basketball player and would probably make the starting team for the Chargers. Imagine all the cute guys on the team, he could be like her stepping stone towards the hot ones – she'd thought his brother looked kind of nice but he was way too stupid for someone as sophisticated as Maron. So for the time being, she'd play the saint and stick with the midget. Besides, he had great arms.

Krillin rubbed the back of his head – a trait both he and Goku had become accustom to when nervous or unsure of what to say, "Well geez uh, thank you Eighteen— oh crap, do you want me to help you find your class?"

He was too nice, willing to ditch this bimbo in order to help her – probably because she got here first but still, it felt nice to be appreciated for once. She decided she'd let him have his fun with this girl and make his own mistakes – which, she knew would happen – she'd seen her type before and used to _be _her type. She decided she'd take the fall for this battle and give up the table.

"No thanks, you stay here and..._enjoy_ this company. I'll see you in class," Eighteen rose up from her seat but paused, looking down at Krillin who in return met her gaze with a smile. Maron was completely focused on something entirely different so Eighteen kneeled down and quickly whispered in his ear, "You deserve much better than _that_, don't say I never warned you."

Before Krillin could respond and ask what she meant, Eighteen was walking off in the opposite direction. A part of him really wanted to follow her...just so he could find out where his damn class was. He doubted Maron knew where AP English was located, but he had at least another hour to worry about that.

Maron turned back around and for the first time noticed Eighteen had left, she flicked some hair out of her face in a pitiful attempt to look lovely. It worked –Krillin's attention was fully focused on her.

"So, _Krilly_ – you're doing AP English? How quaint."

"I guess you could say that, and oh hey _great_ a pet name I've always wanted one of those...what lesson do you have first?"

"Health and Social Care, I know right – boring!" How could a girl who answered her own questions be so mesmerizing? Krillin forced a laugh and fiddled with his fingers, that uncomfortable feeling creeping up on him – talking to girls was like trying to play Scrabble, it never fell into place for Krillin and words became difficult to compile.

"Y-yeah that sounds pretty boring..."

"So if that girl isn't your girlfriend, I'm guessing you're single, right?" Didn't sound like a guess, sounded more like an insinuation. It never bothered Krillin either way if people were too naive to see past his looks – he was a great guy and if they were too iffy to get to know him then he was better off without them. Still, it never hurt to have something pretty to look at – even if she was a bit thick.

"Ding ding ding, correct-a-mundo," Krillin laughed at his play on words whereas Maron merely raised an eyebrow and quite evidently forced out a laugh.

"...yeah, I'm single. Are you?"

"Mhm, I am. I've had boyfriends but they just never worked out."

"Yeah I uh...met one of them – Yamcha?" D'oh, he thought that was probably a secret Yamcha wanted keeping, since when he mentioned Maron was here Yamcha froze and explained that their relationship wasn't all roses and wine. He actually sat down with Yamcha and had a meaningful conversation with him the day after meet-and-greet. The guy seemed so nice and for a dude wasn't bad looking so it baffled Krillin why he and Maron ever broke up – he never wanted to admit it but he probably thought the majority of the blame fell on her. Yamcha was sure she was "playing away" for most of their relationship, which Krillin deep down did not want to believe.

"You've met him? I know he's attending this college, he probably doesn't want me to see him – ashamed and all that."

Krillin became puzzled, "Why do you say that?"

"Well...don't tell anyone but he was always extra _friendly _with other women whilst we were together. I became so paranoid thanks to him and I hated myself," Wow, wow, wow – both of them accusing the other of cheating, who could be telling the truth? Krillin chose the smart route and decided to change the course of the conversation – knowing Maron she'd probably demand to know whose side Krillin was on. And to think, he'd only known these two people for just under a week or so.

"But let's not talk about Yamcha, Krillin. He's my past and I'd like to get on with my future."

"Fine by me, sorry I even brought it up. I know where your Calculus class is, want me to talk you?"

Maron nodded with a smile, standing up and following Krillin to her next class. Of course she knew where her classroom was, but getting to know Krillin more seemed like delicate work. She'd have to be patient with pursuing him.

* * *

Goku was already running late for his first lesson, Krillin had text him telling him where the English classrooms where (after he finally managed to find them) yet he still managed to fall behind on time – well, he needed breakfast after all. Except Goku's breakfasts lasted for around 5 courses, if he didn't work out so much he would probably be 20 stone.

Goku was running through the corridors with a piece of toast half-hanging out his mouth and his bag dangling from his arm. Pushing past people with the odd "sorry" and "it's my first day give me a break" rushed out of him. After round another corner, Goku accidentally ran straight into an unsuspecting female. He spat out his toast after the girl practically went head-first into Goku's stomach.

He wasn't sure whether he was more upset over knocking the girl over or losing his piece of toast.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I was j-j-.."

"Look buster, if you lifted up your head and took one look-," The girl looked up to Goku, who was standing above her.

"Goku? Is that you?"

"Chi-Chi! Oh my God, I'm so sorry about that, are you okay?" Goku helped Chi-Chi up, afterwards collecting her books for her which she graciously accepted with a nod.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. You should really keep your head up Goku; you're a big guy and could really hurt someone when you don't pay attention."

Goku rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Heh yeah, I know. I'm just in a rush that's all – I'm late as it is to my class."

"Where you heading?" Goku began moving towards the direction of his classroom with Chi-Chi following suit. He was glad she was following and wasn't trying to ditch her – he genuinely just wanted to make it to his lesson on time, "Just English, not the AP class like Krillin is in though...I'm not smart enough for that hah-hah."

"You have a tendency to bring yourself down, don't do that. You're smart and can do anything you put your mind to."

"I appreciate the compliment but I'm just being reasonable here. That's why I'm relying all on basketball, first practice is today so I'm hoping to impress. Have a good year, keep scouts on notice, you know?"

"You play basketball? I like your enthusiasm Goku but you shouldn't rely overly on that, just in case...it doesn't happen? Not that I'm suggesting you won't succeed – you can succeed at anything if you put your mind to it! Just I hope you have a second option is all."

"I do, I'm doing a course on Business Administration just in case, never hurts to have a second option which my brother likes to point out."

"Glad you listened to him, its smart advice."

The two kept walking and chit-chatting down the corridor before Chi-Chi came to a halt and Goku looked at her over his shoulder with a puzzled expression, "Why'd you stop?"

"We're here Goku...English? That's what you said you have, right? Lucky for you I'm also on this corridor but I'm doing AP English – surprise!" He hadn't even realized they'd made it – in fact talking to Chi-Chi made him forget entirely about his class or the fact he was running late. A girl had never had such an effect on him before, but there was something about this one. She seemed great and would certainly make a good friend.

"Hah I didn't even realize...and oh hey, you're in Krillin's class! Thank him for the directions for me and thanks for the chat, Chi-Chi. Was good talking to you."

Chi-Chi nodded and waved before heading into her classroom. Goku lingered for a moment, eyes still fallen upon the spot Chi-Chi stood only moments earlier. After another hesitation he eventually strode to his class, beaming with new-found confidence.

Maybe today would be a good day.

* * *

Krillin had found a seat in AP English near the back of the class, there was a spare seat next to him and Eighteen sat in front. He'd been meaning to ask her what she meant back at the table before but never got round to it – he figured she'd probably forgot what they were talking about, she seemed too laid back to care so he thought he'd best forget about it.

Just before the lecturer was about to begin the door flung open and a 5'7 woman came stumbling in. Her hair was in a long plait with her fringe hovering just above her eyebrows. She spotted Krillin looking at her and waved, recognising him as Goku's brother. She made her way over to the seat next to him and sat down, holding her hand up in apology to the lecturer for being late meanwhile.

"Hey Krillin, how are you?"

"Chi-Chi right? Yeah, I'm good thanks. Hey on your travels did you happen to bump into Go—"

"Goku? Yeah, I did and don't worry, he made it to his class. He asked me to thank you for the directions. He seems so nice."

"Yeah that's Goku for you...I'm just worrying is all," Krillin sighed, tapping his pen off the table.

"Why's that?"

"Well...it's just...he has a let's say, _difficult _time with certain subjects – he was the same in high school. If he's peer-pressured in class and doesn't know what he's doing he completely freaks out. I just hope the teacher doesn't pile many questions on him that's all. The last time it happened in high school he walked out of one of our classes, I had to practically beg him to come out of the toilets. It's just something he does, that's all. Wait why am I even telling you this? You barely know us," Krillin let out an exasperated laugh but stopped after the lecturer was giving him one-too many looks.

Chi-Chi scratched the palm of her hand; she really didn't mind Krillin telling her this – listening to people's problems was nothing new to her, back in her high school she was always deemed the problem solver. Besides, she really did find Goku interesting.

"I don't mind listening Krillin and in a place like West Prefect, you're gonna' need people to talk too. Especially when Goku isn't here, it can get lonely. Besides I'm not stuck-up like the rest of these girls, I didn't buy my way into this college. I'm here merely on a scholarship like yourself and Goku but I want to make friends along the way. The rest of the people here just want to be on top, but you two seem different. It's refreshing."

Krillin smiled and was just about to reply to Chi-Chi before the two heard quite a loud _scoff _from infront of them, "Please, don't feed him the detrimental bullshit. Acting like you're the only woman on a scholarship almighty Chi-Chi."

Krillin instantly knew the voice was that of Eighteen's and didn't bother to look up, he kept his head staring at the desk the entire time – he knew these two women were probably feisty and that this would not go down well. How did they know each other, though? He'd never seen them talking to each other whilst in college and during the short time he was here he'd seem them quite a lot. Maybes it was something from back in high school or before that.

"Well, well, well. Miss _I have an opinion on everything _finally steps in. Is that it, Eighteen? Are you done yet?"

"I'm stopping you before you preach on and big yourself up, acting like you're better than these typical West Prefect girls when you act exactly the same Chi. You were the same in high school too."

Chi-Chi growled and began clawing at the table, "Oh yeah? At least I wasn't a _whore _in high school Eighteen! What was it, Chad _and _Billy at the same time?"

"You know nothing but rumours, which doesn't surprise me – you do start half of them."

_"Slut!"_

_"Sociopath!"_

_"Blonde witch with freakishly straight hair!"_

_"_Was that an insult or a compliment?_ LOUD MOUTH SKANK!"_

_"**GIRLS!**"_

Eighteen and Chi-Chi froze at the voice of the lecturer, apparently their "conversation" had gotten too loud too quick. And the lecturer certainly looked pissed off.

"If you want to behave like high school children, get out my classroom. This is your final warning – you're young adults and you're in my class because you excelled in high school – don't blow your chance at a proper future with bickering. So as I was saying class, welcome to AP English – I'm your teacher Mr Popo."

Mr Popo continued speaking but Krillin, Eighteen and Chi-Chi completely froze him out, speaking amongst themselves quietly.

"So, you two knew each other in high school?" Krillin asked, breaking the ice after a few awkward minutes.

"You could say that, yeah," Chi-Chi replied civilly whilst Eighteen muttered something along the lines of _unfortunately_.

"We were actually on the cheerleading squad together."

"Wow, you two were _cheerleaders_? I'd have never pictured that."

Eighteen scoffed, "Well I would have never pictured a midget playing basketball!"

"Hey! How'd you know I played ball?"

"Whenever I've walked past you it's all you're ever talking about, basketball _this_, basketball _that_."

"He can talk about whatever he likes, Eighteen," Chi-Chi intruded smugly.

"Aw, you've been listening to me? See Eighteen maybe you care more than you like to think," Krillin joked in an attempt to lighten up the moods of the ladies near him but to no avail. He was met with a death glare from Eighteen whilst Chi-Chi kept her gaze on both the lecturer and on Eighteen, occasionally mouthing the words _skank_ whilst Eighteen flipped her off, turning back to the front.

Boy, this was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

Goku was unfortunately sat at the front of the lesson which meant the lecturer – Mr Yajirobe – kept focusing on him in particular. He'd been in the lesson five minutes and already began to panic. Mr Yajirobe seemed keen on asking Goku all the questions and honestly – he just didn't have an answer. He thought every now and then he heard a snigger from the back of the room but just laughed it off as his imagination.

Mr Yajirobe took one look around the room before refocusing back on Goku, "Mr Roshi, care to explain to me what societies interpretation is on prejudice at this current moment in time?" His schedule definitely said he was in normal English classes whilst Krillin was in Advanced, but it seemed as if he was right there with Krillin. All these questions he had no idea of thrown his way, he cleared his throat and was clearly tugging at his collar, sweating profusely.

"I err...it's err...hold on..."

Goku heard another snigger from the back of the classroom and looked over his shoulder, spotting Vegeta who sat at the far corner – eyes dead locked on him and vice versa. Upon taking his gaze off of Vegeta he found other students also staring at him, whispering to each other – _about him_. Their faces were the pictures of mockery and he felt as if the whole world was judging him at that moment in time.

_"Too stupid."_

_"Why doesn't he answer the question?"_

_"Maybe he doesn't belong in this class—in this college."_

_"Hey someone should tell Principal Dende he let an ape into his college – although that's probably insulting to apes!"_

Their judging became too much for Goku and he refocused on Mr Yajirobe who quite clearly was bemused by him.

"Mr Roshi, are you alright? I asked you a question, do you know the answer?"

More peer-pressure. This was not what he needed right now, he'd always been one to crumble under it and his insecurities would come into play. He always knew he wasn't very bright but to have everyone else know it and make fun of him for it wasn't exactly fun. He came to college for adventure and a good time and on his first day he was experience torture and embarrassment.

"I—yes but I...I...can I be excused please? I really need to use the bathroom."

Mr Yajirobe raised an eyebrow but figured it was probably better he let the kid go rather than have him sit and mumble for a further five minutes, "Yes but try not to take too long."

Goku instantly rose up, smiling ever-so-slightly in appreciation to his lecturer before running out the door. Before he walked out he took another look over his shoulder to see Vegeta mimicking him crying and a few other classmates pointing, some laughing and others giving him a questionable look.

He exited the room and ran down the corridor, far from the English corridor as possible eventually making it to the men's toilets. He pushed open the door and headed straight for the sink, turning on the cold tap. He felt sick, meaningless and lamented. The same demanding pressures of the education that plagued him in high school too – if it wasn't for Krillin, his friends and basketball he'd probably still be at the Kame House doing nothing with his life. Sometimes he thought he'd be better off remaining on the island and burying his head in the sand.

Goku splashed some cold water over his face and pondered for a moment, eyeing himself in the mirror before him wearily. He really wanted to make this work, he really wanted to get over his insecurities of being _thick_ and _not good enough _as he'd put it – but it was hard.

Maybe college wasn't the best idea after all.

**BTW the name of the chapter refers to the first day of ****_lessons _****not necessarily college as they've already been on campus for a few days. Anyways the next chapter should be up tomorrow. Adios for now.**


	5. Collide

**Didn't have a chance to upload this chapter earlier on in the day as I was busy, but finally I've done it - so enjoy! I know it's quite a long read, I just had a lot of ideas is all!**

First period had finally ended after 2 hours and throughout the entire time, Goku did not return to class. He chose to stay in the bathroom and cut himself off, refusing to let his classmates see how vulnerable he was feeling right now. He could hear the commotion outside the toilets from students making their way to the next period. Goku rubbed his face with cold water and let out a sigh of relief – at least Business Admin wouldn't be too demanding and it was something he looked forward to. The thought of having his first basketball practice after that was certainly a welcoming feeling too.

He slipped out of the toilets unnoticed but unfortunately happened to bump into one of the many people he was attempting to avoid.

"Well, if it isn't the cry-baby Kakarott."

Goku instantly knew who came out with the remark, "I'm not in the mood right now Vegeta, leave me alone."

Vegeta persisted, "No, I think I'll stay and chat. Everyone in class was talking about you; it appears you've already become a source of gossip on the first day of lessons."

"Like I care what anyone thinks," He so did.

"Then you won't mind me repeating what was said, will you? This is from exact quotes by the way, but one of them even mentioned something about you being so ludicrous that your mother had to personally _pleasure _Principal Dende just to get you in."

"I don't have a mother you _prick_!" Goku was angry and clenching his fists, something he never did often. He never swore, never cursed and was certainly never rude to his peers but this Vegeta ticked all the boxes and knew Goku's one breaking point – mentioning the family he never knew. Goku approached the much smaller yet equally fit Vegeta and stood in his face, breathing out his nostrils heavily, "Don't you ever mention anything about me _or _my family."

Vegeta had him right where he wanted him, he enjoyed being caustic towards people – he was brought up in a tough family that preferred to dominate as opposed to being the prey. In junior school he had a bad experience with certain bullies, not that he was ever fazed by them – he pitied them if anything. Having nothing better to do with their time than pick on others, but due to some rather tough advice from his father he sort of became one of them, a hypocrite. Needless to say, after another encounter the bullies did not bother him again. And it felt good – to win, to assert your dominance over everyone else and show people you won't be pushed around. So the last thing he was going to do was back down when this buffoon who was way too emotional for his own good tried to size him up.

"I sense I've hit a nerve, Kakarott. Surely you can't be that susceptible to jokes? That's all I'm doing – joking. I'm joking about the mother you _never _had. You're not stupid – you're just another _bastard_."

**_SMACK._**

The comments had become too much for Goku but his reaction was no better – in a rage of fury he punched Vegeta smack-dab on the cheek, causing the smaller man to stumble. He recomposed himself and dived for Goku with pure maliciousness – refusing to be the one who got beaten. Before he could return the gesture to Goku two very strong arms wrapped around Vegeta and pushed him away. Mr Piccolo had seen the entire incident and stepped in once things turned nasty.

"Two of my Z Dorm boys fighting?! Rest assured such actions will not go unpunished, haul ass to Principal Dende's office _NOW_!" He'd asked in his own vicious way, but that was just an assumption. Mr Piccolo instead took it upon himself to drag the two young adults by their collars to the principal's office.

Goku was petrified, he'd heard many stories about Principal Dende being even scarier than Mr Piccolo – and that would take some doing. He'd heard everyone who went in Dende's office came out not the same person – in many instances came out crying too. He'd already made a fool of himself in class and in front of Vegeta; he'd hoped that he'd be spared _some _dignity and would keep his nerve. The last thing he wanted was Vegeta spreading round rumours of him "sobbing like a baby" or being a "wuss" to his peers, even though he had just punched Vegeta which was starting to leave a very noticeable red mark. So the "wuss" remark probably wouldn't stick luckily - but Goku had a feeling that punch would be the start of an ominous rivalry.

* * *

Krillin had just got out of AP English after inadvertently being kept behind along with Eighteen and Chi-Chi for the constant bickering throughout. He wasn't even involved, he was just trying to keep the peace but clearly Mr Popo seemed to misinterpret that and blame Krillin for provoking the situation. Eighteen just nodded along with a smile whilst Chi-Chi protested it was all the fault of the "_crazy bitch_" and claimed innocence. Never-the-less, all three received warnings.

Krillin tugged at the collar on his shirt – if he had hair he was sure at that moment it would have fallen out from the stress. As if the lesson wasn't though enough, but sitting in between these two intimidating women wasn't helping his blood pressure.

"Are you guys happy now? We're all on warnings; you've really got to be more careful."

"You have a warning too, stop acting like you're so reasonable," Eighteen said through a sigh, once again before Krillin could retaliate she was out of sight – half-way down the corridor making her way to her next period.

"So, Chi-Chi – what period do you have now?"

"Food Tech, I've always wanted to be a chef...I can picture myself in 10 years doing one of those cheesy cooking shoes and bossing around my sous chef. That's the life!"

"You actually know where you'll be in 10 years? I'm having difficult where I'll be next month never mind years. At this rate I think I'll need a weekend job just to have enough extra money, Master Roshi gave Goku and I some but knowing how much Goku eats...we'll probably need some more."

"Master Roshi? Who's that?"

"Oh err...well he's mine and Goku's guardian, but we call him Master as he's also our trainer too – he taught us martial arts basically. He was our trainer before he was our guardian."

"How'd that one work out?" Chi-Chi asked whilst walking along with Krillin by her side.

"Well err...it's a strange story, he pretty much _found _Goku and I when we were both four – we don't remember much about our past families, just that they didn't want us I guess. He found me first and then Goku about a month later – a weird coincidence which he constantly reminds us about. He took us in and intended on training us in martial arts then setting us out on our own – it sounded cruel but he wasn't too sure how to look after us that's all. Roshi wanted us to at least have some knowledge of self-defence for when we'd be out there on our own, so he trained us from a young age for about five years but by that time he was way too attached to us to let us go."

Chi-Chi stopped in her tracks whilst the two were walking, taking in all the information. She'd had no idea the two of them had been through such a traumatic time – though it didn't seem to faze them all that much. She certainly wouldn't have turned out so positive if she openly knew she was rejected as a child. She figured Krillin and Goku were lucky to have been found by such a good hearted man.

Krillin turned and looked at Chi-Chi and she approached him, giving him a genuine hug in comfort. Krillin raised an eyebrow and coughed awkwardly as passer-by's were starting to get the wrong intention – and he certainly hoped Maron wouldn't see them like this, a woman like her would get suspicious after seeing him talking to both Eighteen _and _Chi-Chi. He had to admit although the attention was purely on a friendly basis he was flattered and felt pretty appreciated right now.

"Chi-Chi? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, of course I'm fine Krillin – are you? Are you sure you're okay? You and Goku have been through so much yet you have no resentment – you're almost _too _happy."

"It's normally Goku who's accused of being too happy but hey, I don't mind. I'm an optimistic guy, Chi-Chi – or I at least like to think I am. Don't worry about us, Roshi raised us well and with no regrets."

"Okay, just as long as you're sure it's all okay."

The two continued making their way to their next periods before Krillin inadvertently bumped into someone along his way – he really needed to learn to look up when he was walking – but with him being 5'5 it was much easier said than done.

The blue-haired woman looked down at the small man with annoyance sketched all over her face, "Erm _HELLO_? Are you blind or just plain stupid—oh God, you're just a child, I'm so sorry! Come here you little wittle big man, you're such a good boy aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are!" The woman had a hold of Krillin's cheeks and was squeezing them very tightly – if Krillin thought he was constantly patronized when he was around Eighteen, this was a new high of demeaning.

"Hey can you please get off of m—wait a minute, you're Bulma Briefs!"

"That's right, you can talk too! You're just full of surprises aren't you little guy?!"

"Miss Princess, can you get off my friend please?" Chi-Chi glared at Bulma, tapping her foot on the ground until Bulma finally took her gaze from Krillin and to the other woman.

"I am a princess yes and you better remember that, can you keep your child out of the way please? He almost ruined my dress."

"I'm not a kid; this is my first year as it is yours! Can you stop calling me that please?" Krillin intruded.

"B-b-but you're just so small and so...so..."

"Bald?"

"I was going to say shiny, but yes – bald works too."

"Leave him alone Bulma, why don't you go brag about your wealth to someone who cares?"

"Of course you know my name – I am heiress to one of the richest companies in this country after all! And who're you – a nobody as far as I'm concerned."

"A company your parents built and you have no input on – good luck with that."

"I have input! Infact I'm on my way right now to AP Science – something you insignificant people could not possibly comprehend."

Bulma flicked more hair from her face and strolled past the Krillin and Goku oh-so elegantly, their confrontation earning them a mini-audience who instantly dispatched once Bulma did too – it wasn't really the disagreement they were watching – just Bulma Briefs herself. Half of the other student body (who weren't on scholarships and who had paid to get in the college etc) weren't too fussed by her, as their rich parents also helped them gain an advantage on other people to get into West Prefect. It was exclusive for a reason.

"Chi-Chi, I'm gonna' take off – try and find Goku and see how his first class went."

Chi-Chi still was watching Bulma walk away as she answered Krillin, "Yeah no problem – tell him I was asking after him too. Talk later Krillin!"

Krillin waved and made hurried on down out of the way of the crowd, through another set of double doors leading him to the eventual Z Dorm – they had fifteen minute breaks in between classes and Krillin was hoping Goku would have returned here for his. Instead, he was met by the tall Yamcha.

"Oh hey Yamcha, have you seen Goku around?"

"I was just about to tell you buddy – he's been taken to Principal Dende's office, apparently he was fighting with Vegeta."

"Vegeta? Who's tha—oh, the guy he met at the meet-and-greet, the rude one? Seriously, they had a fight? Goku has never been one to start a fight – he's really not violent."

"Then it must have been a different Goku pal, 'cos I've never seen anyone throw a punch like that. I'm surprised Vegeta's head wasn't knocked off."

"Do you know why it started Yamcha, you must have heard something."

"I only saw the punch; they squared up to each other for a good few minutes though before that. People passing by said Goku had some kind of breakdown in class; he asked to leave to go to the bathroom 15 minutes into the lesson and didn't return. Vegeta must have been rubbing salt in the wound – he acted the same in high school on his Saiya-jin team from what I've heard – always taunted his opponents."

Just what Krillin was fearing – Goku's lapses, he had a feeling if too much pressure was put on Goku he'd crumble and it would appear this situation was the same. Vegeta on the other hand sounded like a trouble maker – but however agitated Goku got from his lack of knowledge, he was never _that _wound up as to hit or insult someone. He was a big guy but he was never violent – he was always the kindest of the group back in high school.

"They're on the same team though; Goku is not Vegeta's opponent. If I'm correct in my theory Vegeta is also here on a scholarship program just like us which means we're all officially Chargers."

"Dude, that's just the way Vegeta is I guess. He was always a pain to his own team-mates back in high school too. I knew one of their guys and he'd always complain how ball-greedy Vegeta was and how he always bragged about his own ability, insulting his team when they missed shots. The Saiya-jin's were a good team, no doubt – but his arrogance really cost them in the long run – but I think he's still pissed off about his coach benching him on the final game of the season, the one deciding their state championship. He got benched in the final 2 minutes with his team down by 6 – they came back to win and it was all without him."

"Explains why he feels the need to try be in control then, being benched must have really bruised his ego I'm guessing. But lemme' ask you this Yamcha, if he was so cocky why was he offered the chance to come to this college – one of the best in the country – to play ball? I bet you other colleges wouldn't have dared touch him."

"The Chargers need leaders, Krillin. However much of an ass he was – or is – he still got them to that championship game, he's one of the best shooters in the country."

"Yeah well, from the sounds of things he's also the one who's going to screw up everything for us. We haven't even played a game yet and already I'm worried. Screw it though – I'm gonna' go wait on Goku; I'll see you at practice Yamcha."

"Catch you later, 'K."

Krillin hurried out of Z Dorm and after stopping to ask one of the faculty members for directions, made his way to Principal Dende's office to await the news of Goku's fate.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta sat down in the office, Mr Piccolo standing between them just in case tensions were still running high. Vegeta's face had a very nasty reddish-blue mark now from where he was hit. It was fine; he'd just say he got it whilst beating up 3 second-year college guys.

The room was very old-fashioned and well organised, which was understandable – West Prefect prided itself on its facilities along with its education/sports programs. Krillin was sure that – aside from his and Goku's room – he hadn't seen one item out of place. Principal Dende was in charge of the whole building and it must take a gutsy man to run a place like this. Goku was constantly fidgeting, whether it was with his collar or itching himself – he was a nervous wreck. Vegeta on the other hand looked calm and collected. Then again, Goku never imagined him as the kind of guy who got nervous.

He'd pictured Dende being about as big as Piccolo – so around 6'10, bulging muscles and a brawny attitude to match – again, traits similar to that of Vegeta except the height. The tension of waiting for Dende to show up to punish the boys was tough enough, let alone the fact Vegeta who sat the other side of Piccolo probably wanted revenge for the cheap shot. It served him right for talking smack.

Goku could hear voices coming from the room just outside of Dende's office – where his secretary worked. He could clearly hear her speaking along with another voice – a mans. Dende was finally here and Goku couldn't stop sweating. Even Piccolo began fidgeting and readjusting where he was seated, he took one look between Goku and Vegeta and spoke whilst adjusting himself.

"This is it, here is Dende. You two best behave or I'll be damned you're screwed. I've tried to put in a good word 'cos you're both gonna' be on my basketball squad – but if you screw up here you're done."

Even Vegeta was starting to look worried – done? From basketball or from college? It was probably both; the duo did after all get into this college on a damn basketball scholarship. To lose the right to play basketball meant to lose the right at your education in this place. Goku was beginning to envy the preppy students with high grades who could afford the tuition fees more-and-more.

"Keep your eyes forward; don't look at him until he's seated. Don't look over your shoulder as he enters – he hates that. Views it as rude, so eyes on the front boys," Mr Piccolo stated.

Goku & Vegeta kept their stare firmly to the front, at the empty chair of the principle. Slowly the door began to _creak _open and footsteps were heard in the room. Goku looked from the corner of his eye to check if Vegeta was looking over his shoulder at Dende, just to find Vegeta doing the exact same thing as him – staring at Goku from the corner of his eye to see if he was doing the same. Piccolo noticed the two exchanging looks and nudged them both ever-so-slightly, clearing his throat.

The chair moved and shuffled as if someone was climbing into it but no one had seen anyone approach it. The two young adults raised an eyebrow and took brief looks around, wondering if their minds were playing tricks on them. Once they turned back to the front there was a man in the chair, except he was nothing like the duo had pictured.

He was short – shorter than Krillin for sure; Goku was estimating he was around 5'3. He wasn't well built – his muscles small but visible and he had a little bit of a pot belly. If you had seen this man on the street you'd think he was just an average 18-20 year old – his had not one wrinkle on his face and his complexion made him look very young. Everyone was scared of this guy, seriously? He must have had one hell of a temper. Piccolo was quivering in fear next to the two young adults as he awaited Dende's verdict.

"Picc—I mean, Mr Piccolo, if you would be so kind as to leave us. I'm sure these boys have got the fighting out the way and can be civil in my presence."

Piccolo nodded and without saying a word, left the room – pausing briefly to eye up both boys as if to say _you better not screw this up_. His glare was noted as both Goku and Vegeta tensed up, turning back to Dende.

"Oh boy, this is just a terrible situation. I really do hate fighting, boys," Dende said whilst fixing the name-plate that lay on his table – apparently it was out of position to him but to the two young men it looked just fine, "It's a nasty, nasty thing and one of the things West Prefect is prided on is their lack of transgression. We have an exemplary disciplinary record and that's not about to be thrown out the window. Do you understand?"

His voice was calm and soothing as opposed to dominating and terrifying like Goku had pictured it. If anything, he made the two relax more – but maybe that was his plan. Tensions were high enough between Goku & Vegeta and if this guy piled on the pressure that could push things to breaking point. He was smart with his approach to conflict.

Dende let out a soothing laugh, "You can speak you know boys – if anything is on your mind and such. I don't mind, I listen a lot and I'm very interested in hearing about this situation."

Vegeta was the first to speak, "It was merely a misunderstanding – isn't that right Kakarott?"

Dende raised an eyebrow at Vegeta's use of the word "Kakarott" but figured it was a nickname they were calling each other – they were going to be on the same basketball team after all and as far as Dende was aware, nicknames like these seemed normal.

"You could say that, or you could say you randomly attacked me with insults."

"I could say you randomly attacked me _literally_."

"You mentioned private things Vegeta and things that were upsetting me, I told you to stop and leave me along yet you persisted."

"If you can't handle a simple jester, then that's nothing on me."

"A simple jester? You mentioned the family I _don't_ have Vegeta – you used that as a ploy to get to me and it did. As evident in your cheek," Vegeta was throwing jibes, so Goku felt as if he should do the same. It worked – Vegeta looked pissed and instantly covered up the ever-bruising cheek with his hand. Throughout all of this, Dende was writing down notes on a piece of paper whilst observing the two men.

"Why did you do that, may I ask Vegeta?" His attention fully focused on the 5'10 man sitting opposite him.

Vegeta knew he was caught out and didn't even attempt to argue his way out of it or play it down to a joke – he was ready for the punishment he was about to receive and at times thought he was deserving of it. He couldn't help the way he was – he was raised/moulded that way by his family, he understood the things he said were cruel yet couldn't control himself. However bad he felt for the initial comments made to Goku, he wasn't going to forget the fact he hit him with a cheap shot – he'd think of some way to get him back. He just preyed they wouldn't take away basketball – it was the only thing he had going for him.

"I'm not going to make up some sob story for your amusement, it's the way I was brought up," Vegeta took a sly look at Goku before continuing with a sigh – he was grateful for the fact it was only Goku and Dende present to hear what he was about to say – but after bringing up Goku's family he had no doubt Goku would mention this to his peers as further revenge, as if the punch wasn't enough! – "I had troubles with some bullies when I was younger in my first years of high-school. I wasn't too fussed over it but the hazing became too frequent for my liking, my father took notice for the first time when I came home from school one day with a black eye and busted lip. He taught me some things – heck, valuable things by my standards – about defending myself and never letting anyone dominate me. The way he put it was I should be the predator and all my peers become the prey, it worked – within a year I was leading our varsity basketball team when beforehand I was a bench-warmer despite my ability.. I got to where I am partly down to my attitude towards things. You've no idea what it was like growing up with a father like mine – not a jibe at you Kakarott – he was a tough-minded man even towards me and my siblings, showing affection was a weakness to him and made you the prey. However I was wrong for the things I said and I have no excuse for it – it's just who I am."

Goku's eyes almost fell out the socket as he listened to Vegeta's confession – Vegeta was equally as surprised he had revealed so much about himself. That was the power Dende seemed to have over people – he made them open up and express why they were behaving the way they were and express sorrow. No wonder Piccolo feared him so much – the man who walked around wielding such a tough facade was probably a blubbering baby around Dende and his calmness. West Prefect wasn't run so elegantly because it was run by a dictator – it was the way it was thanks to the effectiveness and calm decisiveness of Dende.

Goku decided it was time to speak up and apology for his part in the "brawl."

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted Vegeta, I had no idea that's why you are the way you are. I was wrong to react and hit you like I did. I just hope we can move on from this and start anew," Goku smiled but Vegeta's face remained stone-cold. He was staring at Dende and not Goku the entire time. It looked like Principal Dende was urging him on to accept the apology and move on – who could say no to this wizard? Not even Vegeta himself. He sighed and turned to Goku with a nod, "Yes, yes. Of course."

"Well that's just great boys, what a good start! I can smell production in the air! Now, be sure to tell your lecturers at your next lesson you're running late because you had a meeting with me. Wouldn't want you two getting in further trouble on your first days of lessons, enjoy your first basketball practice session too! I'm a huge b-ball fan and I'm really rooting for our Chargers – so don't let me down! You're dismissed."

The duo stood up and walked out of Dende's office after muttering their thanks. On the other side of the door was Piccolo discussing matters with Dende's secretary – he turned instantly upon hearing the two young boys exit and walked up to them – inspecting both to see whether they'd cracked and began crying or kept their cool.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "Coach, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you're real men or if Principal Dende has another victim. Did you cry? Did you go all soppy on me?"

That's probably how everyone was crying – not because of Principal Dende's ruthlessness, but because of how emotional people became around him and the confessions he forced people to make. There was nothing malice in it at all.

"No, we're just fine," Vegeta remarked.

"Good, then I'll see you two at practice – bring your A-game boys, I'll be deciding my team for this year's conference within these practice sessions."

"I thought we were already guaranteed a place," Goku countered.

Piccolo merely laughed at the notion, "You're not guaranteed anything _son_, you've got guys older than you who've been on that team a lot longer – I've got guys in their last year of college on that team too, one last chance to impress scouts. You think they wanna' be bench-warming just 'cos I decide to pick the new boys who impressed in high school over them? Hell no. Everyone will get a fair chance to shine, but no one is guaranteed a place."

Goku & Vegeta frowned – this day just got a lot harder and stressful. They should've known that it wouldn't be so easy – of course they'd have to work twice as harder to get it. They just weren't sure they were in the right frame of mind to do so. Piccolo left after a solemn moment of silence, leaving the two boys and Dende's secretary who was occupied with her typing.

"Well, practice is sure gonna' be tough huh?" Goku said to break the silence.

"Look Kakarott, just because the midget principal got all intimate on us and brought out all this emotional crap – doesn't make things right between us. I was sorry about the comments made but that doesn't make up for the _sucker p_unch you hit me with. Rest assured you won't get away with it.  
But until then, let's not pretend like we're friends who're about to go pick daises together."

"You accepted my apology, what was all that about?"

"Principal Dende has a...strange way of getting people to reveal emotional details, I've already poured enough out to you and I barely know you. Now you're probably going to go and spread that around to all our peers, well go ahead. I'm not fazed."

"Your business is your business, Vegeta. It has nothing to do with me – I won't be telling anyone, just please – don't mention my family business."

Vegeta pondered the offer for a moment – to have everyone know he was once weak would just not do, so this offer seemed too good to refuse, "Fine, you have a deal."

"Good, so—" Before Goku could get out his sentence, Vegeta had left. Goku rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, smiling at the secretary before leaving. Outside, he was bombarded by a visibly concerned Krillin.

"Goku! Are you alright man? Yamcha told me all about what happened, you had a meltdown in class? Got in a fight with Vegeta? Dragged away to Principal Dende's office?"

Goku laughed as Krillin finally caught his breath – he'd never seen his "brother" speak so quickly. He'd patted his head, "Let's walk and talk Krillin, I'll tell you all about it on our way to class."

* * *

Second period passed in a flash as Krillin was mulling over the story Goku had told him, he barely paid attention in Law but luckily reacted quickly when questions were thrown his way – unlike Goku he was blessed with smarter genes and didn't crack as much under pressure, except when it came to girls. Girls, ah. His mind would drift to the beautifully stupid Maron and her flirtatious ways, he'd even fantasize about the crazy Eighteen now-and-thens but he'd sooner eat a stack of nails than approach her for a date. Speak of the Devil – on the way to the gym for his first basketball practice, he saw Eighteen waiting outside the gym with a large sports-bag in her hand.

"Don't tell me you're trying out for the team?" Krillin asked with a laugh.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, "Don't be so absurd – the cheerleaders were told to wait outside the gym until Mrs Kelly comes and collects us. I'm just here extra early is all."

"So you're sticking with the cheerleading thing huh?"

"Well I am on a cheerleading scholarship – it's the only way I could get into this place. My family can't exactly afford the tuition fees."

Krillin casually leaned against the door next to Eighteen, who flinched, "Same here, except not cheerleading...obviously, but basketball."

"I still can't get over how such a short guy can play ball."

"Stranger things have happened you know, I'm actually very good – you'll get the chance to see that I guess."

"Who says I'll be paying attention?"

"Well, maybe not to me. But I'm sure all of the bulging tall sweaty guys will get your attention."

Eighteen shrugged, "Height isn't a mitigating factor in whether I like a guy, and I'm neither superficial nor picky."

Krillin gawked and cleared his throat - so height didn't affect the way she felt? Maybe he could have a chance...but he had a feeling the baldness would be an issue. Besides he'd prefer to go for Maron – she seemed the more laid-back option after all.

Again, fate intervened as right round the corner came Maron just as Krillin was about to respond to Eighteen, she was already dressed in her cheerleading assemble with her skirt a little _too _high. Krillin's attention was fully on her and when Eighteen was wondering why she didn't respond, she took one look at him and then at the thing which had distracted his attention so. Eighteen rolled her eyes as she saw Maron's attire and resumed folding her arms, closing herself off from everyone.

"Hey Krilly!" Krillin could've sworn he had heard a laugh from Eighteen as Maron called him once again by his pet name. So demeaning.

"Hey Maron, you l-l-look good. Have you had a good day so far?"

"Mhm, but something tells me my day just got even better. Good luck out there on the court Krilly, rest assured I'll be _watching_."

Krillin's heart was in his mouth and if this was a cartoon he was sure he'd have pictures of hearts in place of his eyes. He produced a goofy smile which made Maron giggle and Eighteen scorn.

Goku came round the corner after a few minutes of Maron and Krillin flirting and Eighteen couldn't have been happier to see the goof-ball. She hated listening to this crap and it seemed as if Maron was trying to flaunt him in her face.

"Hey Goku, you ready for practice?" Beamed Krillin upon spotting his friend/brother.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Hey Maron, Eighteen," Maron giggled and waved whilst Eighteen grunted and ignored his advances completely, "C'mon Krillin, let's head in the gym. Coach P is waiting and I don't wanna' annoy him on the first day."

"Coach P, he has a nickname already? Damn that was fast."

Goku laughed, "He's gonna' be our coach for a long time, we might as well get the nickname out the way. So let's go," Goku made his way into the gym and Krillin followed, before pausing and staring at the two women – who in turn had their attentions both on Krillin also.

"So, I'll see you two inside? Good luck at your practice, I'm sure you guys will be great," Krillin smiled genuinely towards Eighteen and then Maron. As soon as he left Maron frowned and turned to Eighteen whose gaze fell back to the floor.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

_That _had Eighteen's attention. The last time she checked, Maron was the _easy _one and not Eighteen – despite Chi-Chi and her rumours.

"Now why would you insinuate that? I've only known the guy a week."

"He's always so happy around you, you're nasty to him and yet he still persists with being kind. You've either slept with him or you're just a complete bitch."

"Normally after first meeting a guy the idea is not to jump into bed straight away with him – I understand it's different from you, especially from what I've heard about how you were in high school – but I'm certainly not like that. I'll spare you for making such a stupid comment though – I'm not in the mood to get kicked out of college for breaking a bimbo's jaw _just _yet."

"You stay away from my Krilly you freak. We've been bonding since we first got here and I'll be damned if I let you ruin it."

She really didn't understand what Eighteen was getting at, did she? "I've no interest in the baldy; get that through your thick skull before I force it through."

Maron once again grunted and flailed her hand up in Eighteen's face – a little too close for her liking – "Whatever, you just keep being jealous. I plan on asking Krillin out after practice so you better deal with that."

"Stop playing games Maron, I'm not interested in him – get over it. Go out with him if you want. I _don't care._"

She'd never admit Krillin was too nice and too good for this bimbo, but she just didn't know him enough to care. Eighteen wasn't one for falling easily so she figured she'd play spectator and watch this catastrophe pan out. Maron just seemed way too easy to hold down a boyfriend, she was loose and dangerous – the only enjoyment Eighteen would get out of this is if Krillin broke her heart. That would she put _Miss Holier Than Thou_ in her place.

Eventually the rest of this year's cheerleading squad – which included Chi-Chi and Bulma Briefs herself – showed up and went into the gym along with their coach.

* * *

Basketball practice was intense; Coach P had all 15 boys running drills constantly which included laps up-and-down the huge court. Yamcha, Goku and the second-year Center Nappa had no problem with it due to the length of their legs – but after 20 or so laps it became a struggle for everyone else to keep up. And after hearing the news no one was guaranteed a place in the squad, everyone was keen to impress and break their backs doing so.

Coach P blew the whistle after a while and got the young men to circle round him., the group of men would occasionally turn to Vegeta and stare at his bruising cheek, but refused to ask questions on it as they'd be met with a death-glare from him.

"Alright, that's enough drills. Not bad at all boys but we're gonna' have a practice game now," Piccolo paused briefly to check the list of names, "Two point guards – Krillin Roshi and Justin Jones – step up, you're captains. Pick out people for your team but be sure to pick one person per position. We don't want two people on the team who play in the same spot. Those who aren't picked – you're subs for both teams."

Krillin and Justin began picking their teams until they were finished, they ended up with:

Krillin (Point Guard), Goku (Small Forward), Yamcha (Center), Lei (Power Forward), Kowalski (Shooting Guard)

Justin (Point Guard), Stefan (Small Forward), Nappa (Center), Seventeen (Power Forward), Vegeta (Shooting Guard)

Krillin stared at Seventeen with an eyebrow quirked, he looked _exactly _like Eighteen and they both had rather unusual nicknames. She never told him she had a relative here but then again, he had never asked and she seemed rather private. He shrugged it off as Coach Piccolo blew the whistle and ordered both the teams on court, with the subs taking their place on the bench.

Both teams got on their side of the court and Yamcha and Nappa came to the middle of the circle for the tip-off. It was clear who had the advantage, Yamcha stood at 6'6 but Nappa must have been a freakish 7ft. He probably wouldn't even have to jump to reach the ball before Yamcha – he'd just outstretch his arm and grab it from him.

"Alright teams, ready? I wanna' see a good game – lots of passes so pay attention guys at the point, it's your time to shine," Coach P announced.

The stage was set; the teams were ready to battle it out. Coach P eventually blew the whistle and threw the ball up in the air for the tip-off. Nappa got to the ball first but not as easily as he would have anticipated, Yamcha jumped up _very _high and Nappa had to jump just as equally to match it. The ball fell kindly to the point guard Justin Jones, but was instantly demanded to pass it to Vegeta. Justin complied and dribbled forward before throwing out to Vegeta – who with his first shot from 3-point range hit the basket.

"Good pass Justin, good range Vegeta! Keep it up – get back of defence! Krillin, come up with something now!" Yelled Coach Piccolo.

Krillin gave his coach just what he wanted, with the first possession thanks to a kind screen by Yamcha he got free into space, pump-faked a shot which caught the defence off-guard before drilling it through to Goku who was free to dunk emphatically.

It remained like that throughout – the four quarters only lasted 5 minutes each and it was now down to the final quarter with 00:23 left on the clock. Krillin's team were down by 2 and needed a 3-pointer to win it – since overtime wasn't an option in this practice. The pressure was on.

The cheerleaders across the other side of the gym and stopped their practice to watch the last quarter after their coach was called away. Not that their practice was all that productive anyways, Maron was ignoring Eighteen who was ignoring Chi-Chi who was ignoring Bulma. The other women on the squad didn't know what to think of it – yet didn't want to get involved as the women seemed plain crazy to them.

It was Chi-Chi who surprisingly broke the ice as the women watched the intense match ahead, "Who do you think will win? Krillin's been on fire so far so I think they'll score the three and take it."

A scoff – none other than Eighteen herself, "No way – not with _my _brother on the opposition team. He'll block anything they throw at them."

"You have a brother?" Maron interrupted, completely bored of their conversation about who would win. She was just interested in looking at the _men_, not the match.

"Is that any of your concern? No, but just to shut you up – he's the power forward on team defending. The guy with straight black hair...freakishly tall."

"You've pretty much described every guy out there – I know, I'm staring at each one vigorously," Bulma chimed in excitedly, and then continued filing her nails, "Especially the small guy – not the bald one – the one with spiky hair. He's pretty cute."

"Spare me, he's so ball-greedy it makes me sick," Eighteen scoffed.

"I'm not talking about whether he's ball-greedy or whatever – he's still cute!"

The other girls laughed, Chi-Chi and Eighteen shook their heads – they seemed to be the only ones paying attention to the game. But in a strange way, it made the girls grow closer in their own, bitchy way. However the thought of gossiping about how cute the guys were was worrying for Eighteen and Chi-Chi – they weren't like that and hated the notion. The two of them were probably the only girls on the cheerleading team who liked basketball – Eighteen because of her brothers' affiliation to it and Chi-Chi just enjoyed the spirit of it all.

"What's up with the bald one? He seems way too short to be out there," An unknown cheerleader from the pack spoke up after a moment's silence.

Eighteen looked at Maron, expecting her to rush to his defence – but it seemed she hopped right on the bandwagon and laughed along with the rest of the group aside from Chi-Chi and Bulma, who felt a tad sorry for the guy. Someone had to defend him and so far he'd been reasonable to Eighteen, so she spoke up.

"He's one of the best players out there, just because he has no hair or he's shorter, he's not good enough?" Chi-Chi was about to speak up just before Eighteen intruded, but was surprised it had come from her of all people. Maybe she was starting to lose some of her infamous _ice queen_ nature, a reputation she gained in high-school and was becoming a better person – Chi-Chi would give her the benefit of the doubt, for now.

Bulma also agreed, "Yeah I agree, I don't really know what's going on with this game but he seems to have made more passes that have led to baskets or whatever."

"Assists," Chi-Chi corrected.

"Potato, potato_e_."

The group of girls still giggled and continued to mock amongst themselves – Maron, not wanting to be the one left out joined in every now-and-then. It was pretty obvious where her loyalties lay.

Eighteen, Chi-Chi and even Bulma turned to one another and just shook their heads, focusing back on the last play of the game. Bulma more-so was focusing on her nails and Vegeta in particular.

Coach Piccolo finally called an end to the timeout and sent the players back on the court to play out the remaining 23 seconds, with Krillin's team in possession. Krillin had pulled Goku and Yamcha to one side just before they were about to inbound and begin the play.

"This is it guys, we're literally fighting for our place out there. Coach P isn't going to accept us tying the game up so we're gonna' have to go for the 3 and the win. Goku, you're the best 3-point shooter on the team, so it's going to you. I've gotta' draw out your defender from you so Yamcha, be ready to provide a screen so I can slip by. We're going for it guys – let's do this!"

The three yelled some encouraging inaudible words before making their way onto the court. Coach P blew the whistle for play to begin. Yamcha instantly threw the ball to Krillin who dribbled around whilst the others got into position. Vegeta was locked dead onto Goku, Seventeen was switching between people and Nappa had Yamcha close by. It was going to be tough but it was do-able.

After about 10 seconds Krillin dribbled further, easily slipping by the opposition point guard Justin who clearly was the second rated one. As planned, Yamcha blocked off a defender so Krillin could slip by and pretend to go for the hoop and the draw. Seventeen was having none of it and came over to block Krillin's path. He looked over his shoulder within the brief moments that flashed by and found that the plan had worked – Vegeta was rushing right at him, intending on assisting Seventeen with blocking the shot – going for the glory like Krillin knew he would. Krillin slipped back which caused Seventeen to stumble and threw the pass to Goku.

Goku caught the ball and with 2 seconds remaining threw it to the basket for the 3 and the win...

**_ZING._**

The buzzer had gone, the game had ended, and everyone turned around to watch the ball slowly – hoping, praying for a miracle. Their possible positions on the team dependant on whether this shot hit or missed. Goku had his heart in his mouth as he watched the ball slowly descend to the basket.

**_SWOOSH._**

The sound the ball made when it hit the netting in the basket was exhilarating. The shot was made and all of Krillin's team ran to Goku to congratulate him. Coach Piccolo was particular impressed with the intensity – all this effort and emotions poured into it...and it was just a practice match. The Chargers were ready for the season ahead definitely.

Eighteen, Chi-Chi and even Bulma stood up in excitement from the outcome – well, it was only really Chi-Chi who was celebrating, Eighteen was focused on her brother who looked pissed off and Bulma had her eyes firmly on Vegeta who seemed to be having an angry discussion with Nappa about man marking.

Chi-Chi looked to the other group of girls, including Maron who looked shocked yet please – "That's why that _short bald_ guy is playing. If you would pay attention you'd see he made that play."

Maron agreed, "I knew he could do it! Did you see that? He was so amazing."

Eighteen sighed and Chi-Chi just laughed it off, the two for the first time exchanging a look of mutual understanding in the process before returning their focus on the boys.

"Already boys, gather up – that was a great practice! I wanna' see that every practice! Our first game is on Thursday – three days. We've got two more practice sessions left so make them count!"

As the men started to leave, Piccolo shouted out a few names from his clipboard, "Krillin, Goku, Yamcha, Seventeen and...Vegeta, come over here."

"You five, what I saw from you today was just amazing. I'm putting you all together for the practice sessions to see how you gel, if you do well – then you never know, I might have found my starting five. It doesn't matter if you were on the losing or winning team today, what I saw out there from everyone was pure brilliance. Now take a shower – you stink!"

The boys left the court, stopping to take to the cheerleaders on the way out before making their way to the locker room. Krillin & Goku walked side-by-side, both panting heavily.

"What a game man, if it's like that every day I can't wait!"

"Speak for yourself Goku; I'm almost dead here...at least we did well. Do you think you'll be able to play on the same team as Vegeta though?"

"Something tells me our troubles might be put behind us sooner than you think."

"Because of what he confessed, right? And you agreeing to not tell anyone except me but obviously you'd tell me because I'm awesome – right?"

"On the basis that you won't tell anyone yourself, then yeah that's right."

Maron and a few other cheerleaders came over to interrupt the two boys talking, Chi-Chi who was following behind smiled at Goku whilst Maron threw herself at Krillin.

"Great game! You were amazing; me and the girls were just talking about it!"

"Heh...really? All of you? Wow that's very flattering, thanks Maron."

Chi-Chi came up next to Goku and nudged him in the shoulder, "Great game you."

"Hey, thanks – you weren't bad either, some kickass moves you got there."

"You were watching?" She asked, trying but failing to hide the blush that crept across her face.

"Of course Chi, how could I not be watching you?"

Silence came upon the two and they had an awkward rub of their necks, chuckling to kill the silence. Just as Goku was about to speak up Krillin, with Maron in tow, approached the two and ruined the tender moment.

"Hey, Maron was just telling me that—"

"We're having a party! It's sort of a welcome party for the first-years only; it's on Wednesday night which is perfect since you guys don't have classes on Thursday 'cos of the game," Maron interrupted. Seventeen and Eighteen were walking behind everyone and heard the news – their reaction to typical roll their eyes with folded arms.

Krillin noticed the two, "Hey man, good game! I didn't know Eighteen was your sister – you didn't tell me you had a bro who could play."

"It was none of your business," she simple stated...at least Seventeen's answer was a bit more polite.

"Your team got lucky," or maybe not.

"Right...well anyways, good work today – you too Eighteen. Busting a move and all that."

Eighteen cocked her head to the side and Seventeen started gritting his teeth, "Please don't tell me you were checking out my sister."

Krillin panicked, "Err...no, no! They all worked hard! I was j-just saying i—" He abruptly turned back round to face Maron, Goku and Chi-Chi again, effectively ending his conversation with the diabolic siblings behind him, "So a party in two days! Where at?"

"Z Dorm of course," Maron stated.

"Won't Coach P get mad?" Goku asked innocently.

"Nah, he's never around on Wednesday nights – too busy planning for the game ahead. He'll never know."

Krillin & Goku looked between each other, heck – what would college be without letting loose now and then? And it was just a welcome party for the first-years after all.

"Sure, we're in."

**Well that was a long one and don't worry - I won't go into so much detail over the b-ball games anymore. Just with this being the first one I wanted to do it just so for future chapters I could simplify it more-and-more. Adios for now.**


	6. For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic

**Boosh, I'm back with another quick update - here you go. A lot shorter than the last one (thank God)!**

The night of the party had arrived – the last few days had gone by in a flash. Goku, Krillin & Chi-Chi grew closer as a group and started hanging out a lot more. Sometimes Maron would join them on their adventures as she and Krillin continued to bond – however ditsy and self-obsessed she was. On the cheerleading side of things; Eighteen and Chi-Chi had began to speak a lot more – albeit only about basketball, Bulma had grown accustom to Maron (of all people) so the tensions were at an all-time-low.

Vegeta managed to spoil the previous two basketball practices – he was still beat up over losing the first ever game to these _morons_. Seventeen was the complete opposite – probably opposite to Eighteen too, or not – he was so laid back the others started to envy his ways – he just didn't care about what the next day, or next hour had in store. Krillin had started talking to him over the last three days and he seemed a pretty decent guy – scary at times, but decent. Krillin also made more of an effort becoming friends with Eighteen – although he had received a firm warning from Seventeen not to make any advances on his sister, total miscommunication there as Eighteen was a complete psycho, Krillin wouldn't _dare _approach her like that. Besides, she could probably kick his ass. He at least wanted to be stronger than his girlfriend in case the break-up turned nasty – of course he was never one to hit a woman, but who's to say she won't swing for him? His height was deceptive, often tricking many people into thinking he's just another weakling. Boy, were they wrong.

A knock on the door caught the attention of the two brothers who were almost ready – after the third knock, the person entered and eyed up the duo curiously, "Hey losers – Piccolo is about to leave in 5 minutes which means we're free. You almost ready?" Chi-Chi of course, she'd become accustom to knocking then letting herself in – but the pair didn't mind, they liked her enough to allow her in their room whenever...well, not _whenever_. But most of the time sure.

"Yeah just give me another minute Chi, I can't even reach the top of my hair to put on this gel," sighed Goku. Chi-Chi cocked her head to the side and took one look before stepping forward and snatching the gel from Goku's hand. She stood up on his bed for leverage as – hey, he was a tall guy and she was only a mere 5'8 compared to him.

"What are you doing?" Goku inquired.

"I'm putting the gel on for you – you're just getting it everywhere and at least this way it'll be quicker."

Goku nodded but Chi-Chi quickly readjusted his head and scorned him for not staying still. He complied, and just a tiny-inch of a smile made its way across his face. She really was a great friend to have, but boy was she something else...

"Ah, loves young dream – they say it always leads to true love when a woman rubs on a man's gel for him," Krillin entered the room from the en-suite bathroom, laughing. Chi-Chi stuck out her tongue and Goku awkward laughed, flailing his arm in dismissal to the smaller man. Although their actions said _no, that'll never happen to us! We're too good friends! _None of them actually denied it with words.

"—luckily I don't have that problem, being bald certainly has its advantages..." Krillin saw Goku wince as Chi-Chi unknowingly pulled on the loose strands whilst applying the gel, "Yep, it's good to be me sometimes."

He felt sorry for Goku – the poor guy wouldn't dare tell Chi-Chi he was actually hurting him, the woman suffered from rage blackouts for crying out loud – she'd kill him with a vengeance if he dared criticize her. Krillin pondered if there was more to it than that – maybes Goku just liked having her near? But then again so did Krillin and his feelings towards her were platonic – he was just friends with her. Maybe Goku was the same – or maybe...

"Right, we're done! Krillin you don't look so bad – so I guess it's time to go!" Chi-Chi said, Goku had to admit – however much the tugging and what-not hurt, she hadn't done a bad job at all.

The three young adults carefully stuck their heads out the door – much to their amusement spotting the rest of the dorm doing the same thing – all eyes on Piccolo who had just come out of his office at the very end of the long dorm corridor. He locked up and then walked out the double-doors, out of Z Dorm.

"_Alright, the coast is clear guys! Let's go!_" yelled a random voice from one of the rooms. Within that instance, _everyone _piled out the room and made their way to the social study/library area. Each dorm had its own library and since all of Z Dorm were attending this party – that would be empty, and an ideal spot too with the huge space. A few people were dragging beer kegs into the library along with stereo-systems with built-in speakers. Unfortunately the music couldn't be _too_ loud as other dorms across campus might hear and become suspecting.

"Our first college party, I'm feeling pumped!" Krillin jumped-up-and-down whilst walking along with Goku and Chi-Chi who merely laughed in response.

Everyone piled into the library and the equipment was already set up – banners were spread everywhere, random balloons hung up – no doubt Maron's whacky input went into the decoration – students with party-poppers letting them rip as soon as people started entering the room. A table was already set up were there was three bowls of punch and four beer kegs along with other assortment of beverages – what a night this would be. That amount of alcohol can surely do a person no good.

It was just getting started.

* * *

"_Krilly_! You made it, I thought you'd never come!" Maron beamed, approaching Krillin and pulling him into a hug. Goku and Chi-Chi took the hint and went off elsewhere to get themselves a drink.

"Of course I made it Maron, everyone on Z Dorm is here so why not!"

"You seemed so conserved you know? It's good to see you let rip!"

"Yeah well, it's about time I had a good party. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, I'll have the punch. Get yourself a cup too; it has a real nice _kick_ to it."

Krillin smiled and nodded, making his way over to the drink counter. He grabbed two of the plastic red cups which were stacked up in piles next to the table and began filling them with the punch. He could tell what Maron meant by a kick to it – he could smell it from a mile away. A person came up behind the unsuspecting Krillin and gently tapped his shoulder with an abrupt _ahem_.

Krillin looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Hey Eighteen – can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks, I can get my own."

Krillin obliged and stepped out of the way, upon noticing Maron conversing with a few of the cheerleading squad – unfortunately the stuck-up members of the squad – he decided to stay by Eighteen for a while and make small talk.

"So, AP English was a real drag huh?"

"I guess you could say that."

Her responses were plain, uninteresting and had _stop speaking to me _written all over them. He'd have to up his game to even get a vaguely decent answer from her.

"How are you finding it? College, I mean – as a whole. With cheerleading and all that."

Eighteen got herself two drinks – one for herself and presumably the other for her brother Krillin assumed, then turned to look at the short martial artist – "Why are you talking to me?"

"Oh well err...I'm just trying to make conversation, be nice y'know?"

"I don't do small-talk Krillin, I told you on the first day that I was necessarily after friendship – just here to learn and graduate. The parties in between just so happen to be an unfortunate drag but it's better to be here than trying to sleep in my room a few doors up. So, why are you trying so hard to talk to me?"

"Put on this icy facade all you want but deep-down I know there's more to you than that. You're a good person and I don't understand why you don't want people to see that. Let them be friends with you Eighteen – heck, let me be friends with you! Did that sound too desperate? Scratch that, long story short – you rock, don't let it go to your head."

For the first time since Krillin arrived he had seen a _genuine _smile from Eighteen followed by a brief laugh, she was about to say something when she was cut off by a handsome blonde-haired man approaching.

"Hey babe, you got the drinks or what?"

Krillin looked up at the man who in turn eyed Krillin awkwardly – it was the kind of stare as if to say '_what the hell is a freak like you doing talking to my girl?' _Eighteen had a boyfriend? Eighteen had friends who were boys aside from Krillin (he hoped he was one at least)?

"What does it look like? Right here," she passed the drinks to the random man and made him snap out of his stare-out with Krillin, "I'll be over in a minute Bradley."

The man named "Bradley" nodded and returned to his previous spot next to his jock-looking friends. Krillin kept his eyes on them and noticed they were turning, staring and pointing at him from time-to-time. Mocking him no doubt – that he didn't mind, but he at least thought Eighteen's standards were higher than to date some jerk purely for his looks.

Krillin gave her a knowing look and as if sensing his question before he asked it, Eighteen responded – "I knew him from high school, he's here on a football scholarship playing for the Hawks. He asked me to come to this stupid thing with him and since Seventeen isn't here, I thought why not."

"Well hey; you don't have to explain anything to me. I'm just a guy you met in English that's all," Krillin smiled, trying to crack a joke to relieve the obvious tension.

"I best be going," and with that she walked off, back to him. The jerk. He took another look at Krillin when Eighteen was in his arms and Krillin was certain he was mouthing _'I won, she's mine' _to him.

The small guy shrugged and returned to Maron whose group of followers disbanded after he came over. He handed her the drink and she gave him an iffy-look.

"You were talking to her again weren't you? Why? Why didn't you come back straight away?"

The barrage of questions certainly caught him off-guard, "I just say hey, that's all – you were busy with your friends so I waited until you were done. Being respectful and all," Krillin wasn't sure why he was even reasoning with her – he did nothing wrong! But he had noticed over the past two days the time he spent with Chi-Chi and occasionally Eighteen made Maron...well, ticked off let's say.

"It would have been respectful if you had came back straight away, God Krillin," she paused to flick strands of her perfect blue hair out of her eyes, "You can't do those kinds of things on a first date."

A first date? She was seeing this as their first date? Even Krillin hadn't realized that but her assumption didn't exactly put him off – he was flattered and of course obliged. One of the prettiest girls in the schools wanted to _date _him – he'd go along with anything she'd say! So why in the back of his mind did he keep thinking about that jerk Bradley and Eighteen?

"You're right Maron, I'm sorry. Let's try to have fun – the two of us, okay?"

"You really want to have some fun Krillin; I've got just the thing to brighten up this lame fest."

Krillin smiled unsuspecting – he had no idea what he was in for with this girl.

* * *

Goku and Chi-Chi were on the other side, next to the windows (which had the curtains closed). Goku would occasionally look out the window into the beautiful small garden outside. There was a small pathway with several benches and a fountain smack-dab in the middle of it. The flowers that surrounded the pathway were very well preserved and looked after –presumably by Dende who enjoyed that sort of thing. It was closed off too – the only way you could enter was from the back door of the library, the room they were currently in. Knowing that though, he had a feeling a few students will get hammered and _'accidentally'_ stumble into the garden – that would truly be the end of them all if the pissed off Piccolo and felt the warm-hearted wrath of Dende and as emotional power. Never-the-less, the romantic setting of the garden was impeccable.

He'd returned his gaze back to Chi-Chi, the two of them making fun of all the preppy kids in attendance and mocking their standards.

Chi-Chi picked out a girl who was wearing a designer dress tied to close to her she looked like she was about to suffocate – but as long as she looked divine, it didn't matter – "That one, Goku. Look at her and _that _dress. I hope you don't lower your standards and go for stuff like that."

Goku laughed, "It's too degrading for me Chi, get Krillin over here and he'll be staring at her all night though."

Chi-Chi smiled at his answer before picking out another suspect – which it just so happened was Bulma Briefs herself.

"Now here is the belle of the ball! I think this one takes the crown Goku, Miss _Rich and don't I just know it_!"

"Yeah, she certainly does think highly of herself. Someone should tell her that her dress is too high – I can almost see her...you know, shall I go warn her?"

Chi-Chi stopped her clueless companion in his tracks, "That's what she wants, Goku. She wants people to see her like that in some lame attempt to make them jealous."

"But that's disgusting; there were a few girls like that in high school too. Krillin dated one of them and let's just say it didn't end well – he caught her with another guy. One of the football jocks."

"Oh that's so sad! We should warn him before he—"

"Before he what? Chi, before he what?" Goku followed Chi-Chi's expression and was shocked by what he saw.

Krillin and Maron were behind one of the stacks of bookcases, quite clearly making out. He took a closer look at Krillin and noticed he looked disorientated and _very_ drunk. They'd only been at the party for about an hour – Krillin was so careful and barely drank, Goku was the same. Roshi would scold them for drinking so they didn't do it too much. What had he gotten himself into?

"—before he gets with another girl like that. I've heard rumours about Maron, Goku. Yamcha was her ex-boyfriend and even he said she cheated on him in high school."

However much he trusted Chi-Chi, she had a tendency to be a gossip – he decided to take the risk and counter her opinion, "Well maybe she's changed, maybe she sees how good a guy Krillin is and wants to be wit—"

"ARE YOU BLIND GOKU? YOU'VE SEEN HER PRANCING ABOUT WITH HER ASS HANGING OUT! SHE WANTS ATTENTION! HELLOOOOOOOO?"

Bad move. Oh God, the rage blackouts. Goku panicked at Chi-Chi's sudden anger and prayed she wouldn't smash his head through the wall next to them. After a few more moments of Goku pinned up against the wall with Chi-Chi yelling all sorts in his face, she calmed down and looked around in a clueless manner.

"Whoops, sorry about that – must have been another blackout. Anyways let's go see what's going on."

Goku, who looked visibly disturbed, eventually stepped off of the wall after a moment's hesitation and patted himself down to assure himself he was still alive. The duo was just about to walk over to Krillin when of all people – Eighteen came over with her hands tucked into her jean pockets – gaze falling on the floor. She looked like a child who had been punished by their parent and was coming over to apology.

Chi-Chi eyed her cautiously for a moment, "What's wrong, what do you want Eighteen?"

"It's Krillin I..." she gulped and recomposed herself, retreating to her stoic manner in times of distress, "Maron, actually – she asked me for some...for some..."

"Well? SPIT IT OUT!" Chi-Chi yelled another fit of rage, Goku backed up against the wall with his eyes popping out but Eighteen remained still, her face unmoved. Goku figured she must have gotten used to these terrifying ordeals when she was in high school with Chi-Chi – they were on the same cheerleading squad after all.

"Look, my brother gave me some...pills to lighten up the party. He knew it would be a drag that's why he didn't come and I downright refused to use them, but he slipped them in my pocket anyways. Long story short – Maron got word of it from _somewhere _and threatened me, saying if I didn't give her two pills for herself and Krillin she'd expose my brother. This college is all he has and I'll be damned if that bitch gets him kicked out."

"You gave my brother some pills?!" Goku intervened, fists clenched – Chi-Chi was on alert though and held him back.

"I gave your brothers moronic tease some pills, yes. I'm guessing she gave one to Krillin because I can see him falling all over behind that bookcase – or falling on _her_ being the better term. Look, I'm giving you a warning here. No need to get all in my face."

"No need to—what kind of pills did you give him?!" Chi-Chi asked after managing to calm the visibly agitated Goku down.

Eighteen hesitated before she was pushed again, this time asked by Goku – he had such darkness in his voice that it even scared Eighteen a touch, the _queen _of scary.

"It's new on the market; it's called '_Hummer_' – basically it delivers a fast accelerating energy rush."

"How long does it last?"

"The adrenaline high lasts about 4-5 hours...but there's something else..."

"What is it?" The duo asked in unison.

Eighteen once again hesitated and took a look around to make sure none of her peers were listening – especially the pesky Bradley who she was already getting sick of. She spotted Yamcha near-by looking equally as uncomfortable but quickly turned back to the two in front of her.

In a faint whisper, heard only by Goku, she muttered – "It's untested..."

"You gave my brother an untested pill?! How could you do this – everyone else insults you and calls you a _bitch _and he's the one guy to always defend you Eighteen! How could you be so heartless?"

"Hey, _moron_ – I gave them to his girlfriend not him! If he's accepted a pill it's from her and not me."

Chi-Chi placed a comforting hand on Goku's chest and pressed softly into him, leaning forward so she could whisper to him – the music seemed to be getting gradually louder so hearing one-another was becoming tough – "She is _right_ Goku, I hate to admit it but Krillin accepted that pill from Maron."

"Mind if I cut in?" Yamcha stepped forward after mulling over what to say, he was stood in the corner by himself and managed to over-hear some of the conversation – he had already witnessed enough to know what they were talking about though.

Eighteen frowned and approached Yamcha threateningly, "Forget what you heard – it's none of your concern."

"It's my concern when I see my friends drink getting _spiked_."

The trio in front of Yamcha gawked and for a moment stared back at Krillin & Maron, who were still fondling behind one of the large bookcases out of sight – before turning their gaze back to Yamcha who continued speaking.

"Look – I didn't hear enough to know _where _exactly the pills came from, but I saw Maron put something in two drinks, she gave one to Krillin and then drank the other herself. That's all I saw, sorry."

"No-no, don't apologize Yamcha – thanks for telling me. It's starting to add up," Goku turned to Chi-Chi, "I guess you were right about her after all."

"Let's worry about that later, right now we've got to help them two in case something happens."

"Them _two_?" Eighteen intruded, "Hold on, she's the one who enquired about the pills and then _drugged _Krillin and you want to give her a helping hand too? Sorry if I'm the only one who disagrees here – but that's ridiculous!"

"If you had more sense to just deny all claims, Maron had no proof! This is on you Eighteen – and yes, _both _of them. I'm not having Maron collapse or something and Krillin taking the fall because he took a pill with her! NOW GET A FUCKING MOVE ON!" Chi-Chi yelled which made Goku and Yamcha squirm, whilst Eighteen merely sighed, muttering some inaudible curse words before making her way over to the couple behind the bookcase.

* * *

Vegeta stood with his arms folded next to Nappa, his only acquaintance at this college thus far. Nappa was in the year above Vegeta at high-school and on the same varsity basketball team as him he had found out – so the two started hanging out, with their similar personality traits no one was really surprised.

The duo were nit-picking over the girls, judging which ones were hot, which ones were desperate, which ones they should go for and if they ever wanted to go for the same girl – a quick game of rock, paper, scissors to resolve the matter would come into play.

Nappa nodded ahead to the blue-haired heiress who was chatting away to her cheerleader counterparts non-the-wiser, "What about the princess over there? I've heard she's got a _lot _of money man. Could make her buy us some things then dump her. I've been thinking about getting the new iPhone."

Vegeta pondered for a moment then shrugged, turning to Nappa with his arm outstretched into a fist – "Fine, I'll duel you for her. I could use a new pair of sneakers for basketball – the princess is my ticket to a free pair of Air Jordan's!"

Nappa smirked and extended his hand to Vegeta's, also balled-up into a fist.

"Alright, ready? One, two, three!"

Vegeta came out with his fist still balled up into a rock whilst Nappa had his index finger and middle finger extended, trying to form scissors. Vegeta laughed triumphantly at his victory and gently slapped his hand on Nappa's, "Rock beats scissors – the princess is mine."

"Damnit, alright alright – at least see if you can get a free iPhone out of her though! I could really use a nice gadget with my laptop being broke, surfing porn is harder on such a basic phone—I mean, oh fuck it – you know exactly what I mean."

Vegeta smirked and nodded, "I'll see what I can do," and with that he strode over to the heiress Bulma Briefs, tucking his hands in his pocket meanwhile.

Once he had finally reached Bulma, he stepped right in front of her – blatantly intruding on the conversation she was just having with her friends.

"Erm hello, are you lost? You're in the way creep."

Vegeta took a look around to see the cheerleaders staring at him, "Beat it skanks – your conversation with the heiress is over."

"Hey, don't call them that!"

"No it's fine Bulma; we'll just be over here...away from this jerk. See you later I guess," chimed in one of the cheerleaders, she walked away and the others followed suit – giving Vegeta disgruntled looks as they did so. He merely chuckled and kept his gaze on Bulma.

"Nice one jackass, you've just ruined at my chance of being the Queen-Bee of this God forsaken place. Now what do you want, an autograph? This isn't the time nor the place for that."

"No, but if you'd be so kind as to write down your number so I can take you out sometime – that'd be just _swell_."

"Oh, a date? As if you aren't the only guy to ask today – you were nice to stare at during basketball practice but your attitude stinks. You should fix that before even _daring _to approach me."

"Something tells me my blissful arrogance is what's keeping you so fixated on me. I see you watching me at practice, parading around in that skimpy cheerleading uniform. You wanted me to come over and ask you out – so here it is."

"Oh, just what I wanted actually. An athlete to come over and sweep me off my feet, a strong man who could _please _me in all the right ways," Bulma tentatively approached Vegeta as she slowly rolled the words off her tongue – she had him right where she wanted him, his attention was fully on her and his eyes seemed to divert to her lips, approaching him...he stepped forward to close the distance but was abruptly pushed back by Bulma.

"Sadly for you, I already have that," she jerked her thumb over her shoulder to the approaching Yamcha – who Vegeta recognised off the basketball team. The Center guy with strangely good reflexes.

"Hey, I was just looking for you. Wanna' get out of here, take our date somewhere else? This place has become a bit tedious—oh hey Vegeta, what's up?"

Vegeta had to admit, Yamcha was a nice guy and he didn't have a problem with him – he stayed out of his way in practice like he'd asked and kept himself to himself – the kind of man Vegeta respected. But to know he had the girl Vegeta was currently wanting would just not do.

Vegeta grunted as a response and said a quiet '_yeah it's all good_' under his breath to Yamcha. The much taller man smiled in response then refocused his attention on Bulma who nodded, "Let's go babe – nice to meet you, _Vegeta_," she said in such a patronizing tone it made Vegeta's skin crawl.

The couple walked hand-in-hand out of the library and Vegeta watched helplessly, making his way back to the wall where Nappa was leaned against.

"All bets are off?" Nappa suggested, awaiting the verdict.

Vegeta turned to his much larger friend, "No – not until I say so. Bulma Briefs is still game as far as I'm concerned and I'm not going to rest until I get that one."

* * *

Krillin couldn't remember a damn thing or how he'd even got in this situation – all he remembered was Maron getting him a drink and then the rest was a blur. Now, with every blink – her face was all over his. Making out behind some bookcase away from the public view – he couldn't complain, but his chest was beating about 100 miles per hour and he felt the sudden urge to do something _crazy_. He was normally so conservative like Maron had pointed out and quite sensible - his old group got up to some no-good shenanigans now-and-then but nothing intense, now he felt totally rejuvenated - he felt as if there was no weight baring down on him and he could do whatever he wanted. He pulled back from Maron and caught a glimpse of the fountain outside in the garden from the slit in a curtain.

"Wanna' go out there? That fountain looks sooooo fun," Krillin slurred and Maron giggled, nodding along to him.

Krillin took her hand in his and made their way to the very back of the library – it was quite a work but with the all-time high the current teens were experiencing it literally felt like they got there in mere seconds. In reality they kept falling over and struggling to contain their laughter whilst approaching the door.

Krillin went to reach for the handle when suddenly his arm was grabbed and moved away, Eighteen the one doing the grabbing. Over her shoulder he saw Goku and Chi-Chi slowly approaching.

"Oh hey guys! Are you coming to join us?" Maron was draped all over Krillin and the very sight made Eighteen sick, so she tugged harder on Krillin's arm to move him away – "Ow, what's going on? What are you doing? Out the way Eighteen, we're about to have some fun!"

"Fun? You're stoned, Krillin. That's not fun that's just pathetic."

"I'm sensing a hint of jealously, that's fine...you can always join us, I know you want to deep down. Maron will be non-the-wiser to it, c'mon let's have some fun Eighteen."

In truth, Maron probably would be non-the-wiser. She was currently sitting down on the floor mumbling to herself and occasionally bursting out into fits of laughter whilst pointing at the ceiling. Eighteen tried to shake some sense into Krillin who just refuted her protests.

"Look, if you don't want to have some fun then fine – but stop ruining it! Since the day I've got here you've always been the one to ruin the fun so just _stop _it!"

Ouch, however high he was that comment still nagged at Eighteen but she quickly brushed it off and proceeded to drag him away from the bumbling Maron.

"Get _off _of me!" Krillin had never spoke in such a distasteful tone and what happened next didn't help matters either. Krillin had pushed Eighteen off of him in a fit of rage and she'd subsequently hit the wall with a sickening _thud_. Krillin hadn't realized the strength he'd used – or the fact he'd hurt a woman – in his high mode. He went to walk away but was quickly grabbed by Goku who had fully secured him.

"I've got him, Chi you get Maron. Eighteen are you alright?"

Eighteen muttered something before getting off the wall, holding her shoulder – "I'll be fine, just get them out of here."

"_Hey, what do you think you're doing man!_"

Eighteen recognized the voice as Bradley – her date who was boring her so she'd ditched him but he hadn't realized – yes, that date. And he was fast approaching the group at the back of the library.

"Let me at that short piece of shit! How dare he push my date into the fucking wall!"

"Really Eighteen, you're dating a footballer? They're such jerks!" Chi-Chi spoke up.

"It's a long story...I'll tell you about it at cheerleading."

Chi-Chi abandoned her cause with Maron after noticing the angry Bradley vastly descending upon Krillin and stood in the way of Bradley and Goku – who was holding Krillin.

"He's drunk, okay? He didn't mean it and he's sorry now so _back_ off!" Chi-Chi threatened. Goku could sense another rage blackout if this guy didn't back down so he retreated further away from the situation with Krillin in his lock.

"Don't you walk away from me man and get your girl to do the talking! Your buddy thinks he can beat on mine? I'm going to _beat _the shit out of him!" Bradley rudely pushed Chi-Chi aside which infuriated Goku. He went to approach Bradley and give him a piece of his mind but Chi-Chi was motioning for him to get Krillin out of there – so he backed off and kept a firm hold of the short man.

"H-h-h-hey you, g-g-get your hands off m-m-my boyfriend!" Maron had stood up and launched herself at Bradley, who took one step back and allowed Maron to fall down right in front of him – eventually drifting off to a quick sleep whilst mumbling something along the lines of _leave my Krilly alone!_

Eighteen had composed herself and walked up to Bradley, placing a firm hand on his shoulder in a bid to sooth him, "Babe," God, she hated that word, but it seemed to get his attention straight away – "It's okay, honestly. He just stumbled into me that's all; I'm fine don't worry about it. Can we just get out of here, please?"

Bradley pondered for a moment, his pride was telling him to go for the shrimp and defend his woman but...other parts of his body were telling him to leave with Eighteen and see what happens. So like a typical 18 year old he chose the latter option and threw an arm around Eighteen's shoulders.

"Fine, you're lucky this time punk – stay the hell away from my girl!"

Bradley guided Eighteen away from the crowd. Chi-Chi got sight of Eighteen and mouthed a _thank you_ to her, which Eighteen acknowledged with a nod.

Chi-Chi quickly ran towards Maron and tried to wake her up, "Goku – she's not waking up! What should I do?!"

"Err...do what girls usually do!"

Chi-Chi face-palmed before grabbing the collar of Maron's dress and forcefully slapping her across the face – Maron's face dangling from side-to-side in the process, with each slap Chi-Chi would scream out words to the unconscious girl, "WAKE. UP. YOU. PSYCHO. SLUTTY. STUPID. FUCKING. BIMBO!"

Maron sprung to life before Chi-Chi had slapped her again and was helped up, resting on Chi-Chi's shoulder. The two had been on the pills for around 3 hours now and Chi-Chi had figured they were in a stage where they were starting to mellow down.

"WH-where am I...is Krillin okay, is my dress oka— ouch, my head!"

"Don't worry; I'm taking you back to your room. Goku, make sure you wake him up when he gets dizzy. It'll fade eventually I'm guessing."

Goku nodded and picked up the sloppy Krillin who was falling all over, "Just have to sleep it off buddy. Let's get you back to the room."

The duo walked out of the library along with Chi-Chi who had Maron in her grasp. After about 20 minutes Goku and Chi-Chi emerged from two dorm rooms, stress evident in their faces.

"I've finally got him to sleep – practically shoved gallops of water down his throat too."

"Same here – although a few more slaps had to be done to do the trick too," Chi-Chi smirked.

The two lingered for a moment and started walking side-by-side down the corridor, "C'mon, I'll walk you to your room."

"Well geez Goku – it would've been a nice gesture had my room been another building block away but it's just literally down _here_. I'm at number 48, how do you think I always get to your room so quickly?"

Goku chuckled, "It would be rude to not offer, you never know what's lurking around these corners."

"Yes because a dorm corridor is something horrors are made of."

"Have you not seen The Shining? It's possible two twin girls could appear out of nowhere and drown you in blood."

The duo exchanged a laugh before making it to Chi-Chi's door; she turned to look at Goku who just smiled at her.

"You know, we make quite the kickass team you and I," Goku said.

"You're my Clive to my Bonnie," Chi-Chi joked, "Anyways it is last so I'm going to head inside – catch you tomorrow Goku – remember it's your first game, good luck!"

Goku half-waved then turned around and walked back down the corridor as Chi-Chi went into her room, a broad smile very visible across his face. Then the realization of what Chi-Chi said had hit him.

Their first game was tomorrow – what if Krillin wasn't fit enough on time? What if Goku would be too hungover to play? He'd already had two cups of punch and that was starting to make him tipsy. The pressure was on tomorrow to perform and showcase their talents, so Goku decided to get some well-earned rest whilst he could.

If only he could remember where the damn room was again.

**Poor Goku so stoopid, anyways I hope the chapter was good - lemme know what you think! Adios for now.**


	7. Bad Decisions Despite Good Judgements

**Boom shacka-lacka boom.**

Krillin awoke from his sleep, greeted by a killer headache. He mumbled before turning over to his side, looking at the alarm clock on the table – _1:03 PM_ it read.

Krillin shot up, "Holy shit! I slept in, I'm late for class!"

Another voice came in, "Calm down Krillin – its game day. No classes, remember?"

Krillin looked to Goku who was sitting on his bed opposite his own and sighed in relief, "What happened last night Goku? How much did I...drink? My head is so sore it's unbelievable."

"Well...you actually didn't drink that much last night Krillin, it was err-..."

"Well? Spit it out Goku the pause is killing me – _literally_. Do we have any pain-killers around here?"

Goku sighed, he really wanted to tell Krillin what really went down last night – but a part of him was holding back. Albeit thanks to the work of some unlicensed pill, Krillin still was able to let loose and have fun for a change – even with a girl who wanted to be with him. Was it right for Goku to honestly spoil all that for Krillin? He figured he'd have a word with Chi-Chi before mentioning anything – she'd know what to do. She always did in times of crisis it seemed.

Goku was about to speak before a knock at the door alerted the two men; Krillin sighed and pulled the blanket over his head so Goku figured he'd answer the door, "Get motivated Krillin, oh and Coach P wants us for some pre-game practice at 4. The game's at half 6 so you've got a few hours to get over your..._'hangover,'_" Goku nudged his smaller companion who grunted in response, then went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, what's up—what are _you _doing here?" Goku scolded to the presence at the door.

Eighteen kept her hands tucked in her pockets and looked over Goku's shoulder, trying to spot Krillin – "How is he? How's he feeling, any dizziness or anything?"

"He's taking it like any other normal hangover I guess, are you here to cover yours and your brothers tracks?"

Eighteen frowned and Goku was reminded of just how intimidating this woman could be, "Don't be so hyperbolic Goku – I'm here as a friend, just checking up on another friend. Rest assured I've gotten rid of the rest of the pills so—"

"So what? You expect me to not go to the Principal with this? You said so yourself those pills were untested – you could've killed him!"

"There's not enough firepower in those pills to kill a person, otherwise I wouldn't have handed them out would I? And...your discretion would be appreciated, yes. I could've just left yous to deal with him without knowing why he was acting so bizarre but I didn't – I came and warned you."

"Don't try to insinuate for one second you're the good guy in all of this—"

The two were interrupted from their conversation by a pleading yell from Krillin, "_Goku, who's that? Why do you have to speak so loud! Did you find any pain-killers?_"

Goku turned and faced Krillin but before he could respond he felt someone shift passed him and push him out the way. Eighteen came into the room and walked up to Krillin – sympathy evident in her face.

Krillin removed the blankets from his head and looked straight at Eighteen, his eyebrow raised, "Uh...hey Eighteen – w-what's up? Why are you here?"

Eighteen took one look back at Goku who had stayed by the door, his gaze fixed on her the entire time – daring her to tell the truth to Krillin about what really happened, maybe then he'd stop defending her and realize how much of a _bitch_ she truly was.

"I just...I...you seemed to drink a lot last night and I came to see how you were doing. You're our Chargers starting point-guard after all and we can't be having you suffering from a hangover," the lies dripping from her so expertly – she was a master of manipulation and twisting the truth after all, and Krillin was so eager to please and be the nice guy he'd go along with anything. Goku frowned and went to speak out, but Krillin beat him to the punch.

"Yeah, I'm alright thanks. I appreciate you coming by to see me, that's nice. Did you enjoy the party?"

Eighteen nodded with a slight smile, "It was certainly interesting, I don't think I'll forget it in a hurry."

"Wish I could say the same, I don't remember much...I remember talking to you whilst getting a drink and then you went off with that guy...what's his name? Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways."

"_Bradley_ and yes, unfortunately – you can say it you know, he is a jerk and don't worry, that date was the last."

Krillin sat up and grabbed the nearest shirt he could find, Eighteen momentarily looked away from his rather _ripped _body with a small blush. Who knew short guys kept themselves in good shape? Every now-and-then she'd steal a glance at his physique until he pulled on a t-shirt.

"I'm glad to hear that Eighteen, you deserve so much better y'know? Also I highly doubt Seventeen would approve of your relationship with _that _guy."

"Like I'd listen to my brother anyways – and thus, I better be off. I just came to make sure you were doing alright. See you at practice."

"Laters Eighteen!" Krillin got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom to take a shower. Eighteen slowly strolled over to the door and passed Goku, making sure to make fierce eye-contact with him as she left.

"The less he knows the better. You and I both know it'll upset him that we've lied to his face already. He seems like the kind of guy who wants to know _straight _away about these things. Just remember that, yeah?" Eighteen smirked and walked down the corridor, presumably back to her room. Goku slammed the door shut in frustration then leaned against it. Well, part of what she was saying was true – it'd kill him to find out he was drugged and no one said anything. Then again, people lying to his face would also upset Krillin. Goku decided to still consult with Chi-Chi over what to do before planning his next move.

Boy, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Bulma woke up sleeping next to what she could only describe at first thought as a brick. He was very tall, yes, very well built and very hard to move. Her arms and legs were draped over him and he stared shuffling as if about to wake up. Her mind was still groggy and she seemed to forget exactly _who_ she brought home last night. Oh God, please don't be that angry spiky haired guy. Her eyes darted to the man's face – his features out of sight as his head tilted to the side. But his hair was _black._ Oh God, how demeaning was this? She wasn't sure how she'd explain this one to her followers but just prayed no one saw her bring home this psycho.

He shuffled around once more until his face turned to meet hers. Her head was pressed against his chest, her eyes almost willingly looking up at him and begging him to meet eye contact – purely for confirmation as to who he was. He obliged and could see a small smile surface her lips in relief.

It was Yamcha – the nice basketball player who wasn't a jerk. He smiled back to Bulma in his arms and leaned forward slightly, pressing a kiss against the top of her head.

"Morning gorgeous, want me to make you breakfast?"

Wow, a guy with manners and one wanting to make her breakfast without her prompting. She must have hit the jackpot with this one last night – yes, last night. She'd seen him at the practice sessions a few times and was quite shocked when he asked her to come to the party with him. He was so congenial about it that she just couldn't resist. However much of a tease she tended to be though, she'd never slept with the guy on the first date – there must have been something very special about this one.

"If you wouldn't mind please."

Yamcha smiled and got himself untangled from her arms, walking out of the bed. Bulma watched him closely and realized he was stark naked – yep, that definitely answered the '_did they or didn't they' _question. Yamcha grabbed his clothes and shoved them on, pausing at admire Bulma before making his way to the mini-kitchen provided in each dorm bedroom.

How could she get so lucky?

* * *

Vegeta and Nappa were already in the basketball gym hours ahead of the scheduled practice by Coach P.

"How does it feel? Playing your first official college b-ball game," Nappa inquired whilst making a shot from the free-throw line.

Vegeta grabbed the ball as it fell through the basket and passed it back out to Nappa to make another, "I have no feelings towards it either way, because I know either way I'm going to do well – you on the other hand..." Vegeta watched as Nappa missed yet another free-throw attempt, "...need some work. Keep trying the free-throw, it'll come eventually. We need to knock that Yamcha out of his starting position so Coach P puts you back in."

"I have no qualms about it because I know it's just a matter of time. I was our leading scorer last season along with Seventeen; scouts are already watching me so I'm not fazed. Our team sucked so bad and without me would've probably had the worst record in college basketball," Nappa stated whilst finally making a free-throw, "Even if I just come in off the bench I'm still gonna' be noticed this season. I'm already making plans to enter the NBA Draft next year man."

Vegeta nodded, clearly pleased with his friends plan. Over the last few days the two had grown quite close and were never seen without one or the other (except in classes due to Nappa being in the year above). Vegeta respected the way Nappa conducted himself and vice versa – they just got along by some miraculous chance.

"Even so, I've got my eyes set on that Bulma Briefs and something tells me she wouldn't be dating that imbecile if he wasn't a starter on the team."

"So what's the plan? You wanna' haze him or what?"

"Two of them actually," Vegeta caught missed free-throw attempt by Nappa, who looked curiously towards him, "Try shuffling your feet before shooting – and then there's Kakarott, the one who sucker punched me – I haven't forgotten that."

The once bruised cheek of Vegeta's was now fading, leaving just a faint red mark. Nappa regarded the mark for a moment before nodding along, following Vegeta's advice and shuffling his feet before taking another free-throw – and subsequently making it. Nappa was probably the only one in the college who understood that Kakarott meant Goku in their country – with him coming from the same place as Vegeta after all.

"So, Kakarott first – what do you want to do?"

Vegeta looked up at the 7ft, huge physical presence of Nappa. It certainly did have its advantages indeed being close friends with one of the toughest kids in college.

"_You_ are going to do some damage to him before the game, make sure he can't play tonight."

* * *

Goku, dressed in his basketball attire with a black jacket over him was walking down to the gym with Chi-Chi, who was dressed in her cheerleading uniform. Goku was messing around with Chi-Chi's pom-poms whilst the much smaller woman was trying to get them back, tickling him in the process.

"Aw, don't you guys make a cute couple!" A very annoying voice interrupted the duo's giggling and they focused on her – both of their faces turning pale.

Maron approached them, also in her cheerleading uniform, "Hey guys, ready for practice?"

"Cut the small-talk missy, we know what you did last night," Chi-Chi said, Goku could sense her anxiety and decided to step in the way of the two girls, awkwardly laughing and rubbing the back of his head.

Maron's face twisted and the two thought she'd play dumb – but her response shocked them more-so, "So, how much does Krillin know?"

The duo paused – they actually hadn't told him yet, and a good few hours had gone by already. They both knew what was coming.

"...that's what I thought, you haven't even told him have you? Go ahead – I think he's coming right now actually, tell him. Even though you've been lying to him _all _day about it, and who's to say he'd even believe you over me? I can play dumb and easily deny it."

Chi-Chi squirmed past Goku and approached Maron with her fist clenched, but was cut-off from her next action by Krillin rounding the corner.

"Oh hey, what's up guys? You're all here quite early for practice."

Maron approached Krillin and gave him a kiss on the cheek, inter-locking fingers in the process. She stared at Goku and Chi-Chi and practically pleaded with them to say something. It was a lost cause, they'd never doubt Krillin's loyalty to them over Maron but to know they'd already been lying to him and just going along with his plain hangover theory _might _piss him off.

Krillin looked around at the trio who stayed silent and took a hold of Maron's hand, guiding her into the gym. He nodded with a smile to Goku and Chi-Chi as he walked inside.

"She has the audacity to act like _that _Goku! We have to say something to him; she _drugged _him for FUCKS SAKE!" Goku backed away but quickly recomposed himself and put a comforting arm around Chi-Chi.

"She'll get her come-uppance Chi, don't worry about it. But we've been saying to him all day it was just drink, he'll never understand it if we suddenly say '_oh hey Krillin by the way we've been lying – you were totally drugged last night by the girl you're dating and she almost got you into a fight' – _it won't work."

"You're right, let's just head inside and get practice out the way."

Yamcha and Bulma had just appeared, "Hey, hold the door for us!"

Goku turned around and saw the two holding hands, "Err...yeah sure, no problem."

The other couple caught onto Goku's awkwardness, took one look at each other before saying – "Don't ask."

* * *

Practice was intense, Coach P had them running the same offensive play for about 30 minutes and tensions were boiling over. Goku could've sworn Nappa, the defending teams Center was being extra physical with him – he'd already knocked Goku off the ball and on the floor a good few times. Vegeta as usual was being ball-greedy and refused to pass to anyone, taking on the shot himself - much to the infuriation of Coach Piccolo.

"God-damnit Vegeta, pass the ball!"

Vegeta ignored him and took on a tough shot despite being double-teamed, Goku who was open was screaming for the ball whilst Seventeen had his arms folded throughout the entire ordeal, Krillin just stared aimlessly and Yamcha was trying to fight off the particularly vicious Nappa in a screen scuffle. Piccolo threw down the tactical clipboard onto the laminated wooden floor.

"That's not how we run that play! If you don't wanna' do it the right way I'll pull you out the Goddamn game tonight!"

"Alright coach, I'll pass out. Don't you worry about that," Vegeta turned and looked at Nappa briefly, nodding slowly. Nappa smirked and got back into position. Krillin, Goku, Seventeen, Yamcha and soon after Vegeta meanwhile all huddled up for their pre-game tactics.

"Alright guys, Yamcha stay on the low post so we've got someone ready for the rebound. Seventeen stay tight on their power forward. Goku stay open behind the 3-point zone and Vegeta...pass."

The guys nodded and got to the positions – Vegeta being the last one in position. Coach P blew the whistle for play to begin and Goku inbounded the pass to Krillin. Everyone was doing their jobs, even Vegeta putting in the effort on the play.

The clock was running down and Krillin effortlessly dribbled passed the defending point guard Justin Jones. He ran to the basket and passed out to Goku who as they planned was at the 3-point zone. Krillin took one look around after making the pass and noticed Yamcha was not with his man – Nappa had took off from his position and was heading into Goku like a freight train.

Goku put the shot up and watched as it went into the basket.

"Yes, I did it! Good play guys, goo—"

**_SMACK_**

Goku was cut off by Nappa charging full throttle into him, causing him to land awkwardly on his shoulder, a loud sickening _thud _as his shoulder connected with the hard laminated wooden flooring. Coach P blew the whistle and charged at Nappa, pushing him back away from the visibly distressed Goku, who lay on the floor.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? HE'D ALREADY HIT THE SHOT – ARE YOU BLIND BOY? HAUL ASS TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE!"

Coach P pushed Nappa off the court and ordered him to the principal's office, Nappa took one look at Vegeta who nodded with a smirk.

"Goku, are you okay?!" Krillin came rushing over, shortly followed by the rest of the players.

"GOKU! What happened, is he okay? That landing sounded horrible!" Chi-Chi, who saw the incident whilst practicing for cheerleading on the opposite side of the gym, rushed over.

"His shoulder looks pretty bad," Seventeen chimed in, shortly met by his sister who he greeted with a smile.

"It looked like Nappa tripped and he merely got in the way to me," of course Vegeta had to be a smartass about the entire thing and act like it was a clean shot.

Coach Piccolo helped Goku up, who groaned and begged him to release his shoulder, "It doesn't look good, I'm gonna' get the college doctor to check you out. It doesn't look like you'll be playing tonight, son."

"B-but I have to play..."

"Let's just see what the doctor says, c'mon son," and with that, Piccolo took the injured Goku into the doctor's office.

* * *

"Luckily the x-ray didn't show too much wrong – nothing's broken for starters. It's just bruised and swelling so I can't clear you for tonight's match unfortunately – get some ice on it Mr Roshi, but for the next few days I'm advising you not to even practice until the swelling is down."

Goku nodded without a word and kept his head bowed down and eyes on the floor, Piccolo was in the doctor's office and patted the boys back, "It's only one game son, and there are plenty of others to come. Try not to get too worked up over it."

"If you don't mind coach, I'd just like to be alone."

For safety measures, Goku's shoulder was rested in a sling to avoid further damage. Piccolo nodded and he and the doctor left the office – leaving the distressed Goku with his thoughts. After a few moments, there was a small knock on the door and someone entered. Goku was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to find Chi-Chi standing there.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I just had a quick word with your doctor – sorry about the game tonight. At least it isn't as bad as we all feared, right?"

Goku took a look at the sling and lingered for a moment before responding, "If I can't take a hit like that without getting injured then who's to say I even deserve to be out on the court? It's a contact sport and if you're not strong enough then you're not good enough."

"Have you heard yourself Goku, that guy was like 7 foot tall and 300 pounds! Imagine if it was poor Krillin who got hit – he'd be out for the season! Any normal guy would be out a lot longer than one game and a few training sessions. If anything it's your strength that's keeping you going."

"I don't know Chi, it's just the first ever game for me in college and I'm gonna' be watching it from the sidelines..."

She had approached him and placed both her hands tenderly onto his cheeks, _making _him look at eye-to-eye, "It's just a game Goku – and there's like a hundred more to play yet. Are you afraid if a guy plays better than you he'll get your position? You're too good, stop doubting your ability. Coach Piccolo has the utmost faith in you – heck, I have faith in you."

Goku smiled and with his one good arm pulled Chi-Chi into a half-hug, "You're a good friend Chi, you always know what to say – thanks."

"Mhm, let's get out of here...this office is creepy. There's a damn skeleton over there staring at us."

Chi-Chi helped Goku off of the monitoring bed and the two left the doctor's office together.

* * *

Krillin and Maron - still dressed in their basketball and cheerleading uniform respectively - were sitting in the canteen sharing a plate of fries. The game wasn't for another hour so the kids had about 30 minutes to kill before their coaches requested their presence.

"Do you remember much about last night? It was pretty wild from what I've been told," Krillin asked, shoving a fry into his mouth in the process.

"And what _have _you been told exactly?"

He shrugged, "Just that I had too much to drink that's all, no wonder I can't remember a thing. I hope I wasn't too reckless and didn't upset anyone."

She smiled and took Krillin's hand in her own, gently stroking over his knuckles with her thumb, "No no, you were just fine. It was a good night, I really enjoyed being in your company."

"So...does this mean we're like, you know..." Krillin tugged on the collar of his jersey uncomfortably with his free hand and cleared his throat, "...official? Like you know...err..."

Maron silenced Krillin's babbling with a well-timed kiss on the lips, "I think that pretty much covers the question."

The young couple smiled and continued their alluring conversation, with Krillin in his blissfully unaware state. Just the way she wanted it.

* * *

Seventeen and Eighteen were leaning against the wall outside of the canteen, Eighteen sporadically would watch couple who Seventeen facetiously dubbed as "_Karon"_ much to his sisters displeasure.

"Look at them, holding each other like that so openly...I think just she fed him a fry."

Seventeen followed his sister's gaze to the couple at the table and chuckled, "Careful sister, you're starting to sound a tad envious."

Eighteen looked up at her 6'7 brother and frowned, gently punching him in the gut but with her being a mere 5'10 it felt as if a fly had landed on him, "Oh shut up – I just can't stand the sappiness that's all. You do realize she knows you were the one who gave me those stupid pills, right?"

"Just leave them alone sis, she won't say a word if we just keep out of it and act like nothing happened – keep Krillin oblivious to it all as well. We'll come out of this smelling like a bed of roses...not up close of course."

Seventeen examined his sister's appearance for a moment – she looked like she'd only begrudgingly agree with him, he noted there seemed a pang of _sympathy _visible on her feature too. She was clutching at her bag, her fingernails almost pressing against the materials in a serration manner. Was she actually feeling bad for the small guy? Maybe she took a hit to the head when he knocked her against the wall, after Seventeen was told the story of what happened last night Eighteen had to practically beg him not to knock out Krillin and Bradley – the latter just for thinking he could date his sister without his approval. Never-the-less, she looked uncomfortable at the notion and Seventeen could sense it.

"Or we could tell him everything that happened, which means he'll probably stop talking to us both. Doesn't bother me, I only know the guy off the team and even then we hardly speak but something tells me it might just bother _you_."

Eighteen snapped out of her thoughts and rubbished the claims of her brother, saying he was completely misinterpreting her actions. But was he? That little thought creeping up in the back of Eighteen's mind, the nagging voice that was telling her maybe part of what he brother was saying was right. However, she'd never let anyone know that – especially _him_.

"We best get ready for the game brother," she decided to counter with.

Seventeen smirked and grabbed a hold of Eighteen's pom-poms, mockingly parading them around whilst skipping towards the gym, "Let's go Chargers!"

* * *

The gymnasium was full to the brim, flashing lights illuminating the court. Aside from the lights, the stadium blackened out – the entire crowd could see was the cheerleaders making their way to the court, performing their pre-ritual dance before the players made their way onto the court.

"Bulma, would you stop going to the front? That's not the sequence we practiced!" Chi-Chi preached whilst performing.

"Quiet, they're mainly here to see me anyways! So stand back ladies!" Bulma ushered the ladies away and stepped forward to the crowd, doing a back-flip to a chorus of cheers. The rest of the cheerleaders, aside from Eighteen and Chi-Chi, waved around their pom-poms and approached Bulma, praising her and what not.

"It's sickening, isn't it?" Eighteen asked out the blue.

"Miss Princess receiving a good pampering? I would never have guessed," the two exchanged a short laugh before the music changed, signalling for them to line up outside the tunnel where the places would appear from.

Out in the locker room, Coach Piccolo was discussing pre-game tactics in his own...disgruntled way.

"KRILLIN MAKE SURE TO RACK UP THE ASSISTS I'M LOOKING FOR A GOOD TEAM GAME, VEGETA YOU'RE OUR ONLY OUTSIDE PERIMETER SHOOTER WITH GOKU BEING INJURED SO GET BEHIND THE LINE AS MUCH AS YOU CAN. YAMCHA SON I'M WANTING YOU ON THEM BOARDS GRABBING THOSE REBOUNDS BOY! AND SEVENTEEN...TRY NOT TO INJURE THE OPPOSITION TEAM. LEI, YOU'RE IN FOR GOKU – TRY NOT TO SCREW IT UP."

"C'mon guys, let's show the crowd a good time!" Krillin beamed excitedly, Goku was in the back with the team also – more for moral support if anything. Krillin went over to him and the two exchanged a friendly fist-slap.

"You'll do well tonight Krillin."

"I'd do better if you were out there with me bro."

"If you two would stop being so queer, we've got a game to win," Vegeta grunted. Krillin and Goku laughed and Krillin patted him on the back. Goku then left to make his way into the stands to watch the game from the crowd. As soon as he left, the announcer came on.

**_"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first game of the season for your West City Chargers! _**

**_Please welcome the visiting team for today's match – the Kansai Pirates!"_**

"Alright boys, this is it. The first game of the season will determine the course for the rest of it. Like Krillin said, give the crowd a good time and have a good game! Now get out there and _win_!"

**_"Now please welcome your West City Chargers!"_**

A huge roar erupted from the crowd, the cheerleaders lined up in two lines opposite each other outside the tunnel, waiting for the players to emerge. Their pom-poms shaking and shouting chants '_let's go Chargers let's go!_'

**_"Please welcome your starting group for today's match. At Point Guard we have number 4, ex-Red Star Devil Krillin Roshi!_**

**_At the Shooting Guard we have number 8 Vegeta Ouji, previously from the prestigious Saiya-jin Academy!_**

**_At Center please welcome the former East Valley Vikings man, number 23 Yamcha Zedaki!_**

**_At Power Forward please welcome back our second-year player, number 3 Seventeen Gero!_**

**_And finally at Small Forward welcome back another second-year player, number 47 Lei Shan!"_**

Once all their names were called out, the players ran out individually onto the court.

**_"Please give a warm welcome to your Chargers coach, Piccolo!"_**

Piccolo grunted as he exited the tunnel, waving now-and-then whilst maintaining a stern look on his face. The aluminous lights started to fade and the lighting was back to normal in the gym. A crowd cheered one last roar as both teams stepped onto the court. A visibly distraught Goku looked on, wishing it was him out there. Still, he was never bitter and only prayed for the success of the team.

The ball was tipped up and the Chargers won first possession of the game, Seventeen who received the tipping ball passed it instantly to Krillin to make the play. Within 12 seconds Krillin drove through the defence - who were unable to track him due to his small size – for the easy layup. The game went like that throughout with the new-look Chargers dominating. Vegeta opted to shoot first rather than pass out much to Piccolo's fury – but so far it was working. Krillin was racking up the assists and had a strong overall game. Yamcha as usual recorded a record amount of rebounds and Seventeen had just injured an opposition player _"accidentally"_ – in other words, everything was going just smooth.

The game ended after 4 8-minute quarters with the Chargers winning 102-85. Vegeta, as predicted led all the people on points scored and Krillin on assists. Overall, it was a good team performance. The opposition teams shook hands after the final whistle and made their way to their locker rooms.

"Alright fellas, good game – good hustle! The Pirates are no walk-over either, as some players from last season will tell you. Enjoy it and remember, it's a road trip next week. We're away against the Kyoto Citizens – do not take that as an excuse to slack off. We'll be leaving on Wednesday; I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

Krillin turned to Yamcha and nudged him gently, "Road trip! Or should I say bus trip since we're going on coach...I don't know!"

Yamcha smiled, "Yeah and the cheerleaders are coming too – gives me more chances to spend time with Bulma."

"So you and her...are you...dating?"

Yamcha let out a laugh, "I don't know what you call it – we're just hanging out I suppose," Krillin could've sworn he heard a scoff come from the direction of Vegeta, "What about you and Maron? Things must be difficult after last night."

"Yeah we're datin—why would they be difficult?"

"Oh you know, 'cos of the whole pill thing."

Krillin was bemused so decided to push Yamcha for a further explanation, "What pill thing?"

"You really don't know...do you? Guess everyone forgot to mention it or something, Maron slipped a pill in your drink last night – it made you freak out bro, you weren't yourself."

That explained the raging headache he woke up with – he knew he never drank that much. And being drugged did exactly make sense, "She _drugged _me—w-why? Why was I only told about this now, or did no one else know?"

"Um...Goku, Chi-Chi and what's her name—Eighteen, that's it – they knew. I was the one who told them about it, sorry Krillin...I thought one of them already told you. No wonder I saw you all lovey-dovey with her earlier."

"So where exactly did Maron get these pills from?"

Yamcha shrugged, "Ask the others, I only saw her put them in your drink – sorry dude, I really thought someone would've told you sooner."

"No one's told me anything – they never do," Krillin quickly shoved on his clothes and walked out the locker room. Everyone always treated him like the innocent little brother and kept him out of the loop.

Enough is enough.

**Thanks to those who read this one, it was more focused on the basketball side of things but next chapter will focus back on the "couples" etc. Adios for now.**


End file.
